The Problem With Fate
by InTooDepp
Summary: A bar maid becomes embroiled in one of Jack's infamous escape plans and it almost ends up costing her her life. Now she is on the run from the authority's. Will she be able to survive piracy and Jack Sparrow in order to clear her name? [Complete]
1. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PotC :(

**_Rated for:_** Possible violence, language and sexual references

**Chapter One- The Great Escape**

It was a typical Friday night at _The Dirty Maid_ as Paris scanned the small chaotic tavern. Large, burly men were drinking themselves into a stupor, brawling amongst themselves, and overturning tables and chairs, while wenches with painted faces twirled around them, whispering suggestively in their ears.

"Girl!" her Boss yelled at her from the backroom, "We've got paying customers who don't want ya just standing round looking pretty. Go see if they want anymore drinks!"

With her back still turned to him, Paris rolled her hazel eyes. _'One more drink and their all going to pass out'_ she thought to herself as she moved away from the bar, fixing her long, black hair that was piled awkwardly on top of her head.

Paris was a bar maid, and although many men had come through asking for her services, she had politely turned them down, saying she was only there to serve beverages and food. The disappointed look on their face never hung around for long when they realized there were plenty of other women in the tavern eager to fulfil their desires.

The walk to the few tables left upright was a battle in itself. Between flying fists and furniture, Paris always felt relieved to have made it through without sporting any bruises. As she finally reached the far end of the room, she spotted a lone table and lone man in the right hand corner. Smoothing out the creases in the white apron around her waist, Paris scooped up the bottom of her long emerald dress, and walked quickly towards him.

"Are you alright?" she asked the gentlemen before her, whose black, muddy boots were resting on the edge of the table.

"I am now," the man grinned mischievously, displaying gold-plated teeth. Taking off his tri-cornered hat to reveal black hair, decorated with beads and an array of strange objects, he placed it on the table. He had tanned skin and wore a red bandana around his forehead. There was something that seemed familiar about him, but Paris was sure he wasn't a regular customer.

Eyeing him, she asked, "Do I know you?"

His face lit up at the question. "Aye, to be certain," he answered proudly, "I'm _Captain _Jack Sparrow, love."

Recognition flickered in Paris' eyes. "Ah yes, I have heard of you," she replied thoughtfully. _'And your reputation.'_

Placing a rough, callused hand over hers, Jack pulled her towards his chair. "I'm sorry Mr Sparrow. Pleasure isn't my specialty," Paris told him, keeping her tone polite.

Disentangling her slender fingers from his grip, she tried again, "Did you want anything to drink?"

Removing his feet from the small table top, he leant forward on an elbow. "Rum would be nice, love," he finally answered, his dark eyes inspecting her figure.

"Just one?" Paris inquired.

"Just the one," the man replied, continuing to flash his golden teeth at her.

Without a second glance at him, Paris pushed her way back to the bar. Pulling out a large pint-sized glass from a wooden cupboard, she twisted the lever of the rum barrel and watched as the liquor poured out. Setting the glass on the bar as it began tospill over, a blur of red and blue out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Glancing up, Paris realized with surprise that three men from the Royal Navy had entered the Tavern.

Something tugged at her ankle, and looking down, Paris saw the man from the table she had just served crouching behind the counter next to her legs. How he came to be there without her noticing, Paris didn't know, but it wasn't difficult to figure out why he was hiding there. The beads in his hair jingled as he motioned for her to join him.

Feeling slightly rebellious, Paris gazed around the room quickly before dropping to her knees beside Jack. "What are you doing?" she whispered to him anxiously, "You're going to get me into trouble!"

"Actually, love," he replied, a smirk never leaving his tanned face, "Ye gonna get me _outta_ trouble."

Paris gaped at him. _'He can't be serious?' _"Mr Sparrow, there is no way I'm going to lie for you."

Producing a pistol from his belt, Jack told her, "I was hoping ye wouldn't say that."

Her eyes flickered towards the backroom. The wooden door was firmly shut. Paris knew her Boss was probably in there preoccupied with some girl. Disgusted with the thought, she returned her mind back to the danger at hand.

Paris' eyes darted back and forth between the gun and the man crouched in front of her. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she wished the corset she was wearing was just that little bit looser. "Please," Paris begged him, "Don't make me do this."

"I'm sorry Miss -" Jack paused briefly, studying her face, "What was ye name again?"

"I didn't give it to you," Paris returned angrily.

"Ah, I see," he nodded.

A shadow fell across Paris' face. The soldiers from the navy had reached the bar. Snatching a bottle top off the dusty floor, Paris leaped up from behind the counter. "There it is!" she exclaimed triumphantly, holding it up in her hand.

The three soldiers exchanged glances with one another. The man in the middle placed a hand on the table top, and the other rested on the gun at his side as he opened his mouth to speak. "Commodore Norrington," he introduced himself, "We got a report that a man came in here, not long ago. He's wanted for a meeting with the gallows. Jack Sparrow's his name." Watching earnestly for any sign of recognition, he continued, "Do you know if he's been through here?"

Feeling the cold touch of the pistol against her ankle, Paris wondered if they could hear the beating of her heart as it raced through her chest. "Yes, he _was_ here," Paris answered shakily, "You just missed him."

Unfortunately, the soldiers seemed unconvinced. "It seems your story conflicts with a few men we spoke with when we came in."

Paris' eyes trailed down past the bar to the pirate staring up at her. _'Nice plan, Mr Sparrow.'_

Frustrated, she took a deep breath, then glancing up at them from beneath her long black eyelashes, Paris smiled cheekily. Leaning forward on the counters so that her tight corset would produce the effect she needed, she asked innocently, "Surely such respectable gentlemen such as yourselves have better things to do than chase after a naughty pirate?"

The man on the left cleared his throat, feeling obviously uncomfortable under Paris' flirtatious stance. "Then you won't mind if we take a look upstairs then?" Norrington asked, unfazed by her performance.

"Only if I can join you later," she replied sweetly, winking at the man on the left.

"Indeed," Norrington remarked coldly, before the three soldiers turned away and climbed the old, wooden steps leading to the rooms used for 'guests'.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Paris dropped to the floor once more. "Their gone; But not for long. You have to go!" she whispered urgently, helping Jack to his feet.

Walking backwards away from her, he grinned devilishly. "Next time, ye can join that 'naughty pirate' in a room," he announced with a wild gesture of his hands.

Placing a hand on her hip, Paris was unable to suppress a small smile, "I don't think so Mr Sparrow."

Heavy footsteps descending the staircase reached their ears, and Paris whirled around. "Freeze, both of you!" shouted the Commodore over the noise of the pub brawls.

Paris' breath caught in her throat_. 'Both of you?'_

She didn't get another chance to consider the implications of that short statement, as Jack's hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him. Shoving drunks and wenches aside, he tore through the crowd towards the tavern entrance, Paris dragging behind him.

The cool, clean air of the night sky hit Paris suddenly after the smoky, alcoholic and vomit stench of _The Dirty Maid_. As she was hauled along by Jack, Paris wondered humourlessly if this would be the last time she would see the outside world. Turning around to look back as she ran, Paris could see Norrington and the other two men following in pursuit. The whole situation seemed so bizarre to her, she almost let out a laugh.

Suddenly, Paris collided with someone's shoulder. She gasped before realising it was Jack's. "Why are we stopping?" she questioned him, breathing hard.

But Jack was not looking at her. Facing forward, Paris realized why. Her hazel eyes widened as she scanned the navy soldiers in front of them, the barrels of their guns pointing steadily at them. "Well done, gentlemen," came a triumphant voice from behind them, "I'll take it from here."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I've been working on this story for a short time now, so the first few chapters should be ready to put up :) Feel free to review! By the way, my username use to be _'InToDepp'_, but originally I had always wanted it to be In_Too_Depp. At the time I wasn't able to have it, but now that its become possible, I changed it. Just thought I'd let you know ;) 


	2. Hangman's Noose

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own PotC, but I do own this story :)

**Chapter Two- Hangman's Noose**

The cage door slammed shut behind them and the padlock clicked into place. As the old, rusty keys were hung on the brick wall, Norrington turned to face Jack and Paris, pride gleaming in his eyes. "I'm sure you'll remember this as the day Jack Sparrow almost escaped."

"And the day ye locked away an innocent girl," Jack retorted, his deep eyes displaying genuine dislike for the man.

"Innocent?" Norrington replied looking Paris and her scantily clad body up and down, "I think not."

Wanting nothing more than to swipe the smug look off the Commodore's face, Paris began to stand, but Jack reached out and grabbing her waist, forced her back into her previous sitting position on the hard, hay scattered ground. After scowling at him, Paris looked away as if to not see Jack or Norrington would somehow make the nightmare disappear.

Taking a moment longer to press the memory of his victory firmly into his mind, Norrington turned and left, the sound of his footfalls fading as he ascended the steps of the jail.

Jack turned his gaze upon Paris. "I know this looks bad love," he began, "But, if we wait for the opportune moment-"

At last she faced him, anger etched into every word as Paris said, "Looks bad? Sparrow, we are to be hung tomorrow morning!"

Brushing dirt from her emerald dress as she stood, Paris wrapped her hands around the cold, steel bars and leant her head against them. "This is not how it's supposed to end," she told herself softly.

Intrigued, Jack tilted his head to the side, making the beads in his dark hair jingle slightly. His eyes travelled over the back of her figure, before a thought crossed his mind. "Ye still haven't told me ye name yet," he stated matter-of-factly.

Turning back around, she leant her back against the bars. "It's Paris," she answered with slight hesitation. _'Not that it's going to matter very soon.'_

"After the city?" Jack inquired.

Biting back sarcasm, Paris replied dryly, "Yeh, after the city."

"Well me dear Par_i_s," Jack said, stressing the vowel, "Might I suggest ye get some sleep love? Tomorrow is, after all, a new day."

Eyeing the strange pirate who was the reason she was in this situation, Paris slid away from the cell bars, and moved over to the wall where she sat across from him. "I hope you have something planned Mr Sparrow, because I'm not too keen on having a rope around my neck," she said with distrust, before adding, "Oh, and might I suggest that you don't come near me while I'm sleeping?"

"Pirate's honour," he smirked.

Closing her eyes, Paris mumbled, "What honour?"

Jack grinned in reply.

* * *

The drums rolled as Paris and Jack were led up the stairs to the gallows with their hands fastened firmly behind them. Her stomach was twisting into a thousand knots as Paris stopped her forced march behind the noose. Jack stood across from her, and adding to Paris' frustration, seemed entirely at ease with the whole situation as he grinned his golden teeth smile at her. 

"Miss Paris Nightingale is charged with the criminal act of aiding in the escape of a convicted pirate, Mr Jack Sparrow," came a loud voice over the gathering crowd.

"_Captain_, Captain Jack Sparrow," Paris heard him muttering next to her. She had to tense every muscle in her body not to run at him. _'How the hell can he be so calm?'_

As her sentence was read out, and the rest of the traditional routine was completed, Paris was pushed forward above the trapdoor, and the foreboding rope hung loosely around her neck. It was then that the gravity of the situation appeared to register. _'I can't die like this!'_ her mind screamed.

A lump was in her throat as Paris took a quick glance back at Jack. For the first time she noticed anxiety in his dark eyes, but she also saw that he was scanning the crowd for something, or someone. But it was too late for help.

The trapdoor slid open so quickly, Paris didn't have any time to wonder who Jack might have been looking for. The fall was too fast, and much too short. The rope sprung back, throwing back her head. It wasn't hard enough to break her neck and Paris felt the strength of the noose as it began to squeeze every inch of life out of her. She tried to gasp and suck in the air that surrounded her, but it was useless. Paris felt weak as she struggled to live; the faces of the morbid crowd that watched were all a blur. Her own face felt burning hot, and she knew the fight would soon be over.

Suddenly, Paris felt her body fall again. This time, it connected with something solid; the ground. The rope around her neck loosened, giving her throat enough room to breathe in the life-giving air. It had never felt so good. Wheezing and coughing, Paris saw two men standing over her. 'Please no!' she managed to croak out, fearing they would have to do it again.

Instead, one of the men bent down and cut the rope around her hands and her neck in two swift movements of his sword. Paris' long, wavy hair fell ungracefully over her face, as the man pulled her to her unstable feet. The world was still spinning as the man yanked her hand, saying, "Com' on lass!"

It all seemed too familiar as once more, Paris tore through the crowd with a man she didn't recognize. Shouts over the panicked crowd calling for her to halt were ignored by both Paris and the stranger as he led her towards the port.

Large ships and smaller boats occupied the port and as they drew closer, a huge ship with dark sails came into view. Paris' wished her head would stop pounding as her eyes tried focusing in on the ship that she was obviously being taken to. After boarding the ship, the man finally loosened his grip on her hand.

Paris pressed a hand to her beating heart, leaning forward as she tried hard to get her breath back. "Ye alrigh' love?" a familiar voice asked her.

She knew who it was before glancing up. Jack stood facing her, concern creasing his forehead. Paris opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Jack's face began swimming out of focus. "Jack...-" she breathed before everything went dark..

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Just thought I should mention that this story is set _after_ the movie. Hope you enjoyed! 

_psychotic kitten-_ Thankyou so much for the review! And you're right, Paris can be quite feisty when she needs to be ;)

_The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ Hehehe, yep! Another one:) I hope you will enjoy this story too and thanks for the review!

_Tasteyourlove-_ Thankyou for the review! Here's the second chapter! I hope you liked it:)


	3. Resignation

Disclaimer: Nope! You know I don't ownPotC ;)

**Chapter 3- Resignation**

Paris pulled the warm covers around her body, tucking her head deeper below the soft blanket. Twisting onto her right side, she slowly opened her eyes. As the room came into focus, Paris bolted upright in the bed. _'Where am I!'_

Unfamiliar timber walls and floors greeted her. Peeling back the covers, Paris placed her bare feet on the ground and scanned the room she found herself in. A bookcase sat at the far end of the room, and next to a door facing towards her, a wooden table sat, scattered with maps and rolled up scrolls. On the back of a chair, a dark navy jacket was placed. _'Sparrow'_

Running her fingers across her bruised neck, it all came back to her. _'The tavern, Jack Sparrow, the soldiers, the gallows...'_ "His Ship," Paris whispered, remembering at last where she was.

Standing up, she spotted her black boots that had obviously been removed before they'd placed her in bed. Frowning as she put them back on, Paris muttered to herself, "I hope that's all Sparrows' hands touched."

As the door to the Captain's Quarters swung open, the burning rays of the Caribbean sun blinded her for a brief moment. Squinting as she stepped out onto the deck, Paris spotted the man she was searching for standing at the helm. A few whistles were sent her way as Paris crossed the deck, climbed the stairs and stepped in front of the large wooden wheel.

"I see yer awake," Jack mused, taking his eyes off the crystal water to gaze at her.

"Look!" Paris announced pointing fervently at her bruised neck, "Look what you did!"

Watching as his chocolate eyes lingered briefly on the indicated spot, then travelled downwards, Paris placed her hands on her hips with a sigh, the bangles on her right hand clinking together. Trying again, she said, "You almost got me killed!"

"But," he replied calmly holding up his hands, "I didn't."

Exasperated, Paris rolled her eyes. _'She wasn't going to get anywhere with this man.'_

"Mr Sparrow," she said frustrated, "I wish to go home."

Removing his hands slowly from the wheel, Jack swaggered up to her. "Ye can't go home," he told her, "The king's navy; they'll be lookin' for ya."

Dejection set in. "I can't go back?" Paris asked him quietly.

" 'fraid not love," he said before adding thoughtfully, "Unless ye want them to finish off the job."

_'Obviously dealing with emotion was not one of his strong points.'_

"Jack!" Paris began.

"Ye could've died," he nodded his head, "I know."

Staring up at the clear, blue sky, Paris knew she was defeated. There was no way she could return to land and her job at _The Dirty Maid_ without news of her return being spread throughout the town. She would be thrown back into a cell, her chance for freedom gone.

Watching the crew go about their duties aboard the ship, Paris realised that Jack seemed to be waiting for something as he continued standing behind her. Turning around, Paris said unenthusiastically, "Fine, if I'm going to have stay here for who knows how long, I need something to do. But I expect that you will help me clear my name?"

"But of course, love,'" Jack said with a mischievous grin as he studied her face. Underneathe her hazel eyes, dark circles were evident as though she hadn't slept for weeks, possibly even months. Jack was sure he hand't noticed them before now, and he knew that they must have been hidden beneath layers of makeup, most of which had now been washed away. He wondered why someone so young could bear such signs of age and stress, but he decided it was best not to ask.

"And I want respect Mr Sparrow. None of this whistling business," shecontinued coldly, "I am no wench."

Jack raised his eyebrows at the last comment as if to repute it, but one look in her determined hazel eyes, made him think better of it. "If ye say so," he replied happily.

Appearing a bit more relaxed, Paris ran a hand through her dark, wavy hair that now hung about her face. "So, do ye 'ave any skills we could use?" Jack asked watching her, "Apart from-"

"The kitchen," Paris cut him off, "I was a bar maid; food and beverages are my specialty."

Nodding in understanding he gestured towards a wooden door to the left of his, "Through there. I'd offer to show ye, but..." his voice trailed off and he leaned in close to whisper, "The Cook."

'_Well that explains a lot,'_ Paris thought humourlessly as she entered through the door, making her way down the stairs. The sound of cupboards closing and pots and pans being clattered onto tables could be heard coming from the kitchen. A loud creak on the last step made her presence known. "Who's there!" growled a loud voice.

Taking a few timid steps forward to get a good look at the man Jack seemed intent on avoiding, Paris stammered, "I...uhhh...I..."

"Speak up girl, I 'aven't go' all day!" the cook boomed at her.

Startled, the words tumbled out of Paris' mouth. "Jack! He said I could come down and help you out; But if you don't want me, I'll...I'll just return to the deck."

The Cook studied Paris with dark eyes. He was a large man, with greying hair and age lines caressing his face. "Ol' Jack sent ye aye," he said scratching the stubble on his chin, "What's ye name?"

"Paris," she told him warily.

"Martinez," he introduced himself holding out a large, chubby hand.

As Paris timidly placed her slender hand in his, Martinez let out a loud chuckle. "Lemme guess, Jack said somethin' bou' me to ye, didn't he? That's why ye seem so terrified."

Unsure whether to reply to this, Paris chose to stay quiet. After all, Jack hadn't really _said _anything. It was the look in his eyes as he spoke of the cook that gave him away.

Placing a large hand on her shoulder, Martinez replied with a twinkle in his eyes, "Don't ye listen to 'im me dear gal. He can't 'andle any one who gives as good as they take."

Smiling shyly at his comment about the Captain, Paris couldn't help but taking a liking to Martinez. Jack couldn't have been more wrong about him, as the cook taught her the way around the ship's tinygalley helping her outwhen she needed a hand.

Night fell without Paris realizing. As she stifled a yawn, Martinez shook his head and gestured towards a small lone window in the corner of the room. It was pitch black outside. "Ye should get off t' bed. 'Tis late and ye've had a rough few days," he told her kindly.

Nodding and thanking him for his help, Paris made her way back onto the deck. Brushing back a stray bit of hair that fell into her eyes, a thought crossed her mind. '_Where am I sleeping?'_

Knowing the place she would get her answer, if not a cheeky one, Paris knocked precariously on Jack's cabin door. "Mr Sparrow? Are you in there?" she called staring at the door as though it might answer her.

When no reply came, Paris glanced around, then turning the handle, let herself in. Hunched over his desk, Paris saw Jack pouring over a parchment with a map on it. A single candle was burning on one side of the table, and a bottle of rum on the other. "How nice of you to let me in," she stated humouresly.

Scrunching up his nose as he turned to look at her, Jack replied, "Didn't 'ave much of a choice did I, love?"

As Paris shrugged innocently back at him, a thin white blanket on the wooden floor caught her eye. _'Surely that couldn't be-'_

"Yer bed," Jack told her happily, giving her one of his most devilish smiles which Paris was sure were saved especially for her.

"And before ye complain, I didn't surmise that ye'd wanna sleep downstairs with the crew," pausing thoughfully and raising a hand to stroke the two braids that hung down from his chin, Jack added, "Unless ye wanna share me bed?"

Narrowing her hazel eyes at him, Paris placed a hand on her hip, the colourfulbangles on her wrist chiming together. "Only in your dreams Sparrow."

"Naturally, love," he quipped returning his attention to the map.

Sighing, Paris gazed down at the single pathetic sheet that she was to call her bed. Something was missing, and glancing towards Jack's bed, she found exactly what she was looking for. Creeping over to his bed while Jack's back was still turned, she grabbed his pillow. Returning to her allocated spot on the hard floor, she removed her boots, sat down, and pulled the thin blanket up to her chin.

"Oh, by the way Jack," Paris said staring at the back of his hunched figure,"Thankyou for the pillow."

Laying herself down on the hard floor with the soft pillow cushioning her head, Paris rolled onto her side to face the cabin wall. She heard the creak of Jack's chair as he whirled around. Paris didn't dare turn around to see the comical expression on Jack's face as he realised his pillow was missing.

A low muttering of curses was all she needed to hear.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Thankyou so much to those who have reviewed! There isn't as much action in this chapter, but of course, there is more to come ;)

_SkaraClayne-_ I'm glad you like it so far! And I know what you say about Paris being a 'Mary-Sue', but that's alright with me ;) Before I put up the story I had a feeling someone might say that, hehehe...While she may be like that, I have tried to lessen that feeling about her. I also thought that since my first story was about someone who wasn't a 'Mary-Sue', I might as well write one that is ;)' But thankyou for your thoughts, and I took them into consideration when writing this chapter!

_isnt-someone-missing-me-_ Here's the next chapter! Hope it minimised the suspense like you said, hehehe :) Thanks for the review!

_The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ Thankyou for reviewing! I'm glad your enjoying it:) Here's the update ;)

_Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover-_ Thankyou so much for the review! Hope you liked this chapter:)


	4. Cooking Up A Storm

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue :-)

**Chapter 4- Cooking Up A Storm**

The shuffling of papers and the opening and closing of drawers awoke Paris from her restless sleep on the uncomfortable floor. Wiping sleep from her eyes as she sat up, Paris glanced across the room. Jack was standing at his desk and appeared to be searching for something.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled sleepily at him.

Jack turned around, surprised to see she was awake. "Me compass," he told her sadly, "I've lost it."

A smile crept across her lips as she asked, "The one that doesn't work?"

Alone in the kitchen with Martinez, Paris had been told all about the eccentricities of Jack Sparrow. As she had displayed genuine interest, he had filled her in on some of the adventures they'd gotten themselves into; and the compass had come into play a far few times.

If Jack was surprised that she knew about his compass, he didn't show it. Instead, his face turned serious. "I'll 'ave ye know darlin', me compass _does_ work. I don't always be needing to find north."

Paris' eyes continued to sparkle as she nodded back. Jack eyed her suspiciously, knowing she didn't believe a word he said. "Well are ye just gonna sit there and look pretty, or ye gonna 'elp me?" he asked her with frustration.

_'He sounds just like my Boss back at the Tavern,'_ Paris thought to herself as she stood up. Every bone in her body felt stiff and sore as she began moving towards him. At the same time she began rubbing her back, Paris was pleased to see Jack was rubbing his neck. "I guess you didn't have a very good sleep last night either?" she teased him.

Leaning in close to her, Jack told her as if she didn't know, "It just so 'appened, a little girl took me bloody pillow."

Laughing, Paris began lifting up stray bits of paper and scrolls scattered across Jack's desk. How he could find anything, Paris wasn't sure. _'I guess that's why he can't find the compass,_' she mused.

As Jack's hand brushed a large piece of paper, Paris caught sight of a square object. The compass was right underneath his nose and so Paris turned towards him, waiting to see if he would find it. Jack hands paused on the desk, and he faced her. "Wha't?" he questioned.

Biting the corner of her lip, Paris looked at his kohl-lined eyes with her own. "Nothing," she answered with laughter in her voice.

Jack looked her up and down, trying to determine the reason she was watching him. At last, his mind came to a conclusion. Giving her his most charming smile, he reached out and took her soft hand in his rough one. Frowning as though in deep thought, Jack told her, "Paris, love, ye look particularly stunning this mornin'."

Allowing him to pull her closer, so that their bodies nearly touched, Paris smiled sweetly up at him. Scooping the compass up in her free hand, Paris turned Jack's other hand around so the palm faced upwards. Tucking the compass safely into his hand, Paris stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "Nice try, Mr Sparrow."

Patting the top of his hand sympathetically, she slipt past him and walked out the door without another word. Hoping to avoid the certain Captain for a while, Paris headed for the kitchen. Martinez greeted her with his usual cheery smile. "Ah 'ello there me dear gal. Up fo' some serious cookin' today?"

"Of course," she smiled back, heading towards the cupboards.

Most of the day was spent below deck once more. At times, Paris would forget the real reason she was onboard _The Pearl_. There was no going back to her life as a barmaid unless she wanted to forfeit her life. As though Martinez was reading her thoughts, he finally breached the topic that had not been spoken of since her arrival; her family.

"Don't ye ever miss 'em?" he asked her thoughtfully while stirring a pot with a wooden spoon. "Family, friends?"

Staring down as she continued chopping vegetables, Paris answered, "There isn't anybody back home for me. No family...or friends. I guess Jack did me a favour taking me away."

Paris forced a small laugh, but in reality, speaking of her life back on land only caused her pain. Martinez eyed her over his shoulder. "I'm sorry to 'ear that. To lose ye family so young."

Although Paris had wanted to brush past the topic, she realised it was much more difficult than she'd realised. "I have an older brother," she told him quietly, "Liam; but I haven't seen him for years. He wanted a different life than what my parents could give him."

"So he jus' up and left?"

Paris nodded. "We...didn't have much money. Sometimes my parents would go hungry so that me and my brother could eat. Liam dreamed of a better life. He wanted bigger and better things."

Putting down the spoon he had been stirring with, Martinez turned to face Paris as she continued her story, her mind returning to her childhood. "He left when I was twelve, he never told us where he was going, or what he was going to do. Not long after, my parents were caught stealing from a food stall."

Pain finally touched her voice as Paris concluded, "They passed away in their cell."

Her hazel eyes were downcast as Martinez moved over to her, taking her small hand in his. " 'm sorry to 'ear that me dear," he told her with genuine sympathy.

Paris shook her head, and gazed up into his kind face. "It's alright. It was years ago now. There's no point in dwelling on the past right?"

"Aye, but sometimes 'tis better to talk 'bout it."

Paris gave him a small smile. Martinez was so comfortable to be around; she almost felt she could tell him anything. Almost. "I'm fine, really," she replied when he returned another worried look upon her.

Suddenly, a bump to the side of the ship caused Paris to stumble forward. Martinez caught hold of her before she fell. Running a hand through her long black hair, she looked quizzically at him. "What was that?"

A loud crash of thunder answered her question, followed by another sway of the ship. As Paris held onto Martinez's elbow for balance, he told her quickly, "The kitchen is no place for ye during a storm and I don' want ya getting hurt. Go to Jack's cabin, you'll be safer there."

Nodding, Paris hurried up the wooden staircase which led up to the deck. Throwing open the door, she was greeted with a pitch black sky. Torrents of rain were pouring down, and lightning seared across the sky. Paris clung to the walls of the stairwell, afraid to move out into the swirling storm as Jack's men ran back and forth on the deck. Taking a deep breath, Paris dashed out from the doorway.

A few steps out of its safety, and she was soaking wet. Water cascaded down her face, and her hair clung to the back of her neck and her shoulders. _The Pearl_ rocked dangerously on its side, and Paris underestimated how slippery the deck could be. Before she realised what was happening, she'd fallen on her side, and found herself sliding down the ship.

She hit the side walls hard. Resting shaking hands on the rail, Paris pulled herself up and stared out at the swirling black ocean. As her heart beat harder in her chest, she heard her name being shouted over the sound of the rain hitting the ship. Whirling around, but not daring to let go of the rail, Paris found Jack standing in the middle of the ship. His clothes were matted to him, and to her surprise, his tri-cornered hat still remained intact upon his head.

Another crackle of lightning followed by a roar of thunder, made Paris jump. Letting go of the rail, she ran as fast as she could towards him. Another wave crashed against the side of the ship, sending Paris hurtling towards the mast's pole. Instead of the pain she was sure would come, a pair of strong arms stopped her.

Glancing up through the hair that was stuck to her face, she found the Pirate Captain lying unconscious on the deck. In the process of helping Paris, Jack had hit his head against the pole himself. Unable to hold in a sharp intake of breath, Paris leant down, and placing her arms under his, began pulling him towards his cabin. The task was much harder than she had considered, as she tried to keep her balance and drag the lifeless form of Jack across the deck.

A young man emerged from the chaos that surrounded her. With his help, they lifted Jack into his cabin. As the door shut behind them, the sounds of the raging storm were subdued. "Thankyou," Paris said breathlessly to the young man who had helped her.

On closer viewing, she noticed that he had short, wavy brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes that seemed to crinkle up with silent laughter. "No problem, Miss," he said smiling at her, "But are ye alright?"

Still out of breath, Paris nodded back. Gesturing towards Jack, she told him, "But your Captain isn't."

"I've go' just the thing," he answered before dashing out of the cabin.

He was only gone a brief moment when he returned with a cloth and a small basin of water. "This should help."

Taking it from him, Paris looked back at him with concern, asking, "Who's steering the ship?"

"Gibbs," he replied with a handsome grin, "But I'd better ge' back out there. This storm doesn't seem to be easing up."

Dampening the cloth, Paris kneeled next to Jack who she had propped up against the side of the bed. Peeling back his red bandana, she stifled a giggle at the tan line that ran across his forehead. Running her fingers over the large red mark there, she could feel the bump that she was certain would leave a nasty bruise by the morning.

Pressing the wet cloth against his head, Paris sighed, and her eyes began to trail down towards Jack's face. Although his eyes were closed, she knew that they were a chocolate colour, and they always seemed to have a mischievousness hidden just beyond. His golden skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the room and his high cheekbones accentuated the features of his face. _'You're handsome Jack, I'll give you that much.' _

Looking down at the two braids that hung down from his chin, Paris wondered humorously whether Jack had done it himself, or if someone else had. "Can' take yer eyes off me fine features, I see."

Blushing furiously, Paris glanced into Jack's smiling eyes before making a point of inspecting the bruise on his forehead. "That's a nasty lump, Mr Sparrow," she said, ignoring his cheeky smile as she continued to dab at the red mark.

Paris could feel Jack watching her, but she refused to look back at him. To gain her attention once more, he pulled her hand down from his face. "Yer good with yer hands," Jack said innocently inspecting them.

Prying her fingers from his, Paris quipped, "Surely not as good as you, Jack, from what I've heard."

Standing up, she tossed him the damp cloth and raked a hand through her wet hair. The storm was still raging outside, and as Paris turned around to leave the Pirate Captain to his own devices, another wave hit the side of the ship causing her to lose her balance once again. Her fall backwards was broken by Jack's legs, which had remained outstretched in front of him.

Never one to miss an opportunity, Jack gazed down as Paris lay across him trying to get her bearings. Swooping down towards her, and with his face inches from hers, he jested, "I knew ye were gonna fall for me, love."

Paris could feel Jack's warm breath on her face as he moved in closer to her. A hand slid up the outside of her thigh, stopping at the side of her waist. Her heart beat faster in her chest and she wondered fervently, _'He wouldn't- would he?'_

From what she had heard, Paris knew that Jack was more than capable of such behaviour. Unable to move, Paris felt Jack's lips brush her own as his hand tightened on her side. The knock at the door couldn't have interrupted soon enough.

Giving her an apologetic look, Jack sat up, pulling her with him. Swaying slightly as he stood, he swaggered over to answer the door. "Ah Cap'n, I see ye alrigh' now," came a voice that Paris recognised as the young man's who had helped her earlier. "Just wanted to let ye know the storms blown over, but the crew be needin' ye orders on deck."

Sure enough, as they stared past him out the door, the warm, afternoon Caribbean sun was shining down. Nodding in understanding, Jack turned around to look at Paris who still sat quietly on the floor. "Maybe later, love," he told her sadly before leaving.

Paris gaped wide eyed at the spot Jack had been standing in. _'That man has no respect,' _she thought furiously to herself. Standing up, she attempted to fix the material of her damp dress which clung to her legs, but to no avail. Sighing, Paris left the room and made for the stern, giving her time to contemplate life on a pirate ship while her clothes dried off in the sunshine.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Hope you enjoyed!

_Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover-_ I know excatly what you mean :) That's why I won't be rushing anything, hehehe. Thanks so much for the review!

_The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ Hehehe, nah I'm not too worried about Mary Sue's or what not ;)' And I'm glad you like her! Thankyou for the review!


	5. Rythm of the Night

Disclaimer- Same as all the others ;)

**Chapter 5- Rhythm of the Night**

Three weeks passed. Enough time for Paris to decide that she didn't mind being on _The Black Pearl_ after all, and it had also given her ample opportunity to familiarise herself with the crew. Jack still hadn't given up his pursuit of her, but instead of being disgusted by his behaviour, she had come to find it amusing.

Standing at the Helm with the night breeze blowing in her dark hair, Paris was content for the first time. The Royal Navy seemed a distant memory, and the bruise on her neck had completely faded. "Daydreaming 'bout me, luv?" a very familiar voice broke into her thoughts.

Paris gave Jack a bemused grin as she replied, "Actually, you'll be happy to know I was."

Rearranging his face to look surprised, Jack sauntered up to her, placing a hand on her waist. "Ye know, ye don' _just _have to daydream," he told her thoughtfully.

"Land ho'!" came a call from the Crow's Nest.

Spinning around to look towards a Port that was coming into view just over the horizon, Jack smiled showing off his golden teeth. "Tortuga."

* * *

If Paris thought _The Dirty Maid_ tavern was bad back in Saint Huxenburg, it was nothing compared with _The Faithful Bride_. It was not only the Tavern itself which was a disgrace, but it seemed the whole town was crawling with the most unsavoury characters of society. Drunks lay on the dirty ground, men in tattered clothes sat on barrels or stood leaning against walls, a bottle in one hand, a wench on the other. 

"Jack," Paris said trying not to trip over a drunken body on the floor of the tavern, "What makes you think we'll be safe here?"

Instead of the Captain answering, Gibbs informed her, "Lass, the 'hole place be running amuck with criminals an' murderers alike. You two'll fit righ' in."

"Well, that's comforting," she returned cheerfully.

Pushing their way to the back of the room, they each took a seat around a small wooden table that was as far away from the chaos that they could get. While Martinez had warned her not to go with the two men, Paris had insisted her legs needed to feel solid ground beneath her feet after weeks aboard _The Pearl_. After threatening a very frightened looking Jack, he had watched her leave with a shake of his head.

Paris now understood his insistence that she stay as she stared around the wild room. "Rum?" Jack asked, breaking into her thoughts.

Paris shook her head no. "I don't really drink," she told him, "And I couldn't afford it."

"It's on Gibbs," he told her with a twinkle in his eye, leaving with a swing of his arms before his First Mate could protest.

The sound of brawling and tables being overturned filled in the silence that followed. Paris tucked a piece of stray hair back behind her ear as she leant across the table towards Gibbs. "So, how long have you known Jack for?" she asked in an attempt to break the ice.

"A fair while, lass," he replied, "Been through a bit with 'im too."

Paris nodded, and with a smile said, "I've heard. Is it true that he's always been...you know...?" Tapping her temple to symbolise madness, Gibbs let out a loud chuckle. Feeling she had achieved her goal to make him more relaxed around her, Paris settled back in her chair. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands gripped the sides of her arms, yanking her to her feet.

The stench of alcohol swam up her nose as Paris was forced to face a large man, three times as big as her. Stubble covered his face, and his black eyes pierced into hers. Running his filthy hands down the sides of her arms, he pushed her closer to his body. "I bet you be one of the expensive ones?" he growled into her ear.

Fighting down nausea at the smell coming from his mouth, Paris tried to pull away from his iron grip. "Let me go!" she exclaimed furiously, "I'm not a wench!"

"Sure ye aren't" he laughed harshly continuing to pull her into him.

Unable to squirm out of his hold, Paris did the only thing she could. Raising her knee, she hit him right where it hurt. As the large man doubled over in pain, she patted him on the back saying, "When a woman says no, it's best you learn that she means it."

Glancing up she saw Jack standing near her, three mugs of rum in his hands, looking at her as though she had gone mad. Ignoring him and dropping back into her chair, Paris shot daggers across the table at Gibbs who had remained in his seat the entire time. "Thanks for the help," she said sarcastically to him.

As Jack joined them, he studied Gibbs who was looking quite sheepish under Paris' narrowed eyes. Grinning, he inquired, "Did I miss somethin'?"

Forgetting for the moment she didn't normally drink, Paris took the rum Jack had set in front of her and took a big long swig, staring meaningfully at the First Mate. Her hazel eyes glanced towards Jack over the edge of the mug and she noticed that he appeared to be nursing a rather red cheek. Furrowing her brows, she asked, "What happened to you?"

Scrunching up his nose, Jack answered, "I didn't deserve it, if that's what ye be thinkin'."

Laughing, Paris shook her head._ 'Pirates'_

* * *

"So afte' we pay 'im back, we go onto Highbray?" Gibbs asked enthusiastically. 

After a few rounds of rum, the three were beginning to feel the effects of Jack's favourite drink, but none as much as Paris who was having trouble keeping her eyes open to follow the conversation.

"Precisely!" Jack exclaimed, "Sailin' the-"

"If I may interrupt," Paris slurred, holding up a hand. "Where do I fit into this?"

Jack and Gibbs exchanged glances. "What about ye, luv? You'll be comin' along too."

"That's just it," she said with a sigh, "I want to go home."

Slumping back in her chair in resignation, to Jack's and Gibbs eyes, she appeared to be asleep. After a few moments, her eyes flew open once more. "Jack!" she said in a tone that was very much awake.

"Hmmm?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You got me into this mess, and I'm asking you to get me out of it," she told him, her arms waving wildly.

Under her scrutinizing gaze, Jack nodded his understanding, It seemed far wiser to agree with the young lady. "I have some ol' friends back in Port Royal. They may just be able to help ye out, so that's where we be headin'."

Flashing him a pleased smile, Paris took the last swig of her rum just as some upbeat music began playing somewhere in the Tavern. Turning in her chair, she tried to find its source, but with the brawling crowds in the centre of the room, it was next to impossible. Then a wild idea entered her head. Leaping to her feet, Paris grinned at Jack. "Dance with me!" she exclaimed pulling him up.

"Luv!" he said, sounding terrified as he tried to sit back down, "Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't dance."

Swaying perilously where she stood, Paris placed one of his hands on her waist, and the other she took in her hand. Moving in closer to him, her head resting on his chest as she began to lead, albeit drunkenly,Parisasked him, "It's not that bad is it?"

Looking down at the young lady, Jack grinned at the opportune moment that seemed to have arisen from the situation. Sliding his callused hand down her side, he replied roguishly, "I guess not, luv,"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I hope your liking it so far:) 


	6. Morning Blues

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim :)

**Chapter 6- Morning Blues**

It was Gibbs who suggested they return to _The Black Pearl_ after Paris' dancing mixed with one too many drinks had brought her closer and closer to the floor, her only support being Jack's arm. Giggling as she tripped over own feet as they made their way along the pier, Paris slurred, "You know, I had the _best_ time tonight!"

As they stepped onto the deck of _The Pearl_, Gibbs exchanged a subtle glance with Jack before giving a quick goodnight wave to Paris, who pulled a sad face asking, "Oh! Gibbs, why leave so soon?"

Chuckling, he disappeared through the doorway as Paris continued to wave at the spot he had been standing with her eyes half closed. With the help of Jack, she managed to make her way to his cabin. "Ye, darlin', need to learn when to say no," Jack said dropping her down into his chair.

"Me?" Paris scoffed, wobbling as she stood back up, "Mr Sparrow, you had just as much as I did!"

"Aye," Jack agreed, "But unlike you young missy, I can hold me own."

With one hand leaning against his desk for support, Paris pulled a face. Gesturing wildly with her arms in a near perfect imitation of Jack, she asked him, "So is this how the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow always walks and talks even when he _hasn't_ been drinking?"

Frowning in response, Jack replied, "That's not very nice, love."

Giggling, Paris put her thumb and forefinger under his chin. "Oh, did I hurt the poor Captain's feelings?"

Although his dark eyes were narrowed, it took only this small gesture to reawaken his mischievous side and he subtly slipped a hand onto her waist. Paris fell silent as she studied Jack's handsomely tanned face, her hand still resting on his chin. Her head felt heavy, and she wondered why there appeared to be two Jack's gazing down at her intently instead of one.

Paris only vaguely felt Jack's hand on her side as she was drawn closer to him. Twirling a slender finger around the two braids that hung down from his chin, Paris pulled Jack's face down to hers. Their lips met, and suddenly she was kissing him. As his mouth moved against hers, Paris couldn't decide if this is what she wanted. Her head was pounding furiously, but she breathed in the scent of the ocean and rum all over Jack anyway.

Placing her fingers on the front of his shirt as their tongues entangled, Paris began to unbutton Jack's shirt. The bangles on her wrists jingled as she ran her hands over his tanned, smooth chest. Without breaking apart from the kiss, Paris walked Jack backwards, pushing him down onto his bed. As she followed after, she could feel Jack's hands all over her body, but as her head continued to pound, it felt surreal.

His fingers played with the ties at the front of her dress, and Paris felt it loosen around her shoulders. Sighing in contentment as his lips brushed her neck, she suddenly felt exhausted. Her eyes refused to open and she rolled off him, allowing tiredness brought on by the rum to consume her.

* * *

Her head throbbed painfully as Paris attempted to open her eyes. After one attempt, she gave up, deciding that she was quite comfortable and warm where she was. While she regained her consciousness, the presence of someone near her finally registered. The feeling in her body came back with ferocity, and Paris was horrified to find her hand resting on Jack's chest, and she could feel his heart beating slowly as he slept. 

Bolting up into a sitting position, Paris stared wide eyed at his sleeping form. It did not take long for her brash action to waken him. Jack stirred, opening one chocolate eye to peer at her. "You!" Paris managed to stumble out, pointing an accusing finger down at him.

At this, Jack opened his other eye and to Paris relief, seemed to finally acknowledge the situation. Sitting up, he stared at her and then down at his bed as if seeing it for the first time. "It was great, love," Jack told her enthusiastically, before a hand came across his cheek.

Paris' hazel eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "You remember it!" she asked, her voice shrill.

Rubbing his cheek, Jack admitted, "Not like I'd hoped."

"Joke if you will, Mr Sparrow," Paris growled as she climbed over his legs and out of the bed, "But you need to learn respect for women."

Brushing out creases in her emerald dress and redoing the tie that held it together, Paris ran a hand over her dark hair. Jack had learned within a week of being around her, that that was a habit that showed she was nervous. "I can't believe I let this happen," she mumbled angrily to herself, before turning on her heels and leaving the Pirate Captain on his bed.

As she stormed past the crew on deck, Paris saw the young man she had met during the storm , Pierre she had learnt his name to be, flash a quick smile at her. Returning a small smile back, she disappeared into the galley, intent on forgetting Jack for the moment. Martinez eyed her suspiciously as she entered. "Ye alrigh' Paris?" he asked her with concern.

"Of course," she replied too quickly to sound believable even to her own ears.

"Ye sure don' look alrigh'." After a thoughtful pause, Martinez said with regret, "It was Jack wasn' it? I warned 'im when ye came on board no' to 'arm ye."

Putting down a saucepan, he appeared as though he was going to go rushing up on deck and have it out with his Captain. "Martinez," Paris shook her head, "I'm partly to blame. You told me not to go into Tortuga."

Sighing, she sat down on an old wooden chair and stared down at the floor thoughtfully. _'I just need to remember what happened'_

A creak on the floorboards indicated the arrival of another person in the galley. Thinking it might be Jack, Paris kept her eyes downcast, her hair shielding her face from view. "Ah, 'ullo there Pierre," Martinez said, "It's not of'en I see ye face round 'er."

Glancing up, Paris caught Pierre's blue eyes on her. "Aye," he answered Martinez with a smile, "But unfortunately I won't be stayin' for too long. I've come to request the company of the young lady who always seems to be hidden away down 'ere."

Paris felt her cheeks turn warm as his sparkling blue eyes studied her hazel ones. Returning his warm smile, she told him regretfully, "I'm afraid I wouldn't be much company at the moment." _'Thanks to Mr Sparrow'_

Pierre looked downcast at her words, but said, "I beg to differ. Any moment spent with you would be the most memorable company of all."

Martinez turned his back on his fellow crewmember, his eyes twinkling in silent laughter as he winked at Paris. "It'd be for the best, dear," he told her in a fatherly manner, "Get things off ye mind."

Nodding, Paris shyly agreed to go with Pierre as he offered her his arm. "Ye don' mind heights do ye?" he asked her as they walked out onto the deck. Paris shook her head no as he gestured up towards the Crows Nest. "I'm supposed to be the Lookout today. You'll join me?"

His warm eyes sparkled, and his handsome face was lit up with an equally warm smile. After a quick evaluation of him, Paris decided that he definitely wasn't like his Captain.

Nodding eagerly, she said, "I'd love to."

There was limited space to move in the Crow's Nest, so Paris wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling her legs to her chest. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Pierre said gazing out towards the ocean.

Paris couldn't help but agree as the water shimmered in the afternoon sunlight, displaying an array of swirling colours. "So tell me," he said, with a handsome smile regaining her attention. "How have you enjoyed ye time on the Pearl?"

"It's been unusual," she admitted, "I never expected anything like this would happen to me. But I guess with Jack, anything's possible."

Pierre laughed, sending butterflies flying in her stomach. Pushing back hair from her face, Paris smiled nervously. "I see you've worked the Captain out quite quickly," he commented, "This is my second month as part of the crew and I'm still trying to figure 'im out."

"Perhaps it has something to do with my being a woman?" Paris quipped and Pierre let out another soft laugh. As his blue eyes melted into hers he said, "Aye, Jack and beautiful women seem to go hand in hand."

Pretending to inspect the skirts of her emerald dress, Paris blushed deeply. Sensing her awkwardness, Pierre began telling her of his life before joining Jack's crew and asking about her own. Relaxing as she immersed herself in deep conversation while the warm sun caressed her skin, Paris hardly noticed when the final rays of light had all but dissolved.

It was the cool breeze off the water that awoke her senses and a familiar voice from the deck calling her name. Sighing, Paris apologised to Pierre and thanking him for a wonderful day, swung her legs over the walls of the Crow's Nest and made her way down.

Placing her hands on her hips, Paris looked to where Jack was standing with his back to her. "You called?" she said.

Startled, Jack swung round where he stood, sending the beads in his hair jingling. "Where 'ave ye been?" he asked her suspiciously, looking her up and downto inspect her.

Jabbing her thumb up in the direction of the Crow's Nest, Paris told him with a shrug, "I was with Pierre."

Jack's kohl-lined eyes opened in surprise. "I see," he replied thoughtfully, stroking his beard. Paris frowned. _'Surely he didn't call me down just to check up on me'_

"The Pirate's Code doesn't tell me who I can spend time with, does it?" she asked sarcastically, still angry with him about the night before.

"Nay," he said with regret. Holding up a finger, Jack continued, "But it does say ye 'ave to follow Captain's orders. Shall we?"

Although he offered her his arm, Paris picked up her skirts and sauntered into his cabin ahead of him. Grimacing, Jack followed after. "This _Pierre_," he began with his usual wave of his hands, "What's he like?"

Paris tilted her head, intrigued. "You don't even know your own crew members?" After a frown from Jack, she held up her hands in defeat. "He's nice."

"Nice?" Jack repeated, scrunching up his nose as though there was a bad smell around.

"Well he's not like you, if that's what your wondering," she answered coldly, the memory of Tortuga reawakening her previous fury. "Pierre knows how to treat a woman."

Looking quite disheartened at her comment, Jack walked over to his bed and flopped down onto it. Feeling slightly guilty, Paris made her way over to his bed and knelt on the floor, leaning her elbows on his soft mattress. "I'm sorry, Jack," she said softly, "I didn't mean it like that. Just after last night-"

Jack turned his head to look at her, his dark, chocolate eyes surprisingly soft. "Do ye remember it?" he asked as a mischievous spark re-entered his grin. _'She knew it had been too good to be true.'_

Paris inspected his covers. "No," she lied. Throughout her time spent with Pierre, flashbacks of her night with Jack had run constantly through her mind, although she wished they hadn't. The feel of Jack so close to her had felt surprisingly nice, but she would never admit that to herself or to him.

"Ye _do _remember last nigh'!" Jack said triumphantly, his callused hand moved to make Paris look him in the eye, but she pushed it away. Crawling backwards to the single sheet on the floor, she twisted her head around to give him a reluctant cheeky, knowing smile. "Goodnight, Mr Sparrow," she said before lying down even though it was much too early to sleep.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Thankyou for all the reviews guys! Hope you continue to enjoy ;) 

_Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover-_ Thankyou for the review! Btw, sorry I didn't thank you a couple of chapters back. I thought I had, and when I checked, I realised I hadn't! But it's all fixed now ;)

_The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ Hehehe, glad you enjoyed it and thankyou so much for the review! Btw, sorry I didn't thank you a couple of chapters back. I thought I had, and when I checked, I realised I hadn't! But I fixed it now ;)

_Spirit of the Sky-_ I'm so happy your liking it so far! I hope I can continue it, hehehe :) Thanks for the review!

_speechdisappearsintosilence-_ Thankyou for the review! I'm glad you like it! Btw, nice name :)

_MISS-SOPHIA-_ I tried to steer slightly away from the 'Mary Sue' thing, but I'm happy you like it :) Thanks for the review!

_amanda-gurl-_ Hehe, I'm glad you like her! Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy!

_LegolasLvr71-_ You're so sweet! Thankyou for the review!


	7. Situations and Complications

Disclaimer: Sadly, I must once again admit that I do not own PotC :(

**Chapter 7- Situations and Complications**

Sitting around the galley's table two weeks after _The Pearl_ had departed from Tortuga, Paris found herself playing cards with the crew. While bottles of rum had been passed around in the early hours of the night, Pairs had declined with a meaningful glance towards Jack who grinned deviously back. "Four cows!" Gibbs called slamming down the cards on the wooden table.

Laughing at his drunken mistake, Paris corrected, "Kings, Mr Gibbs."

"Tha's wha' I said!" he claimed loudly as the crew roared with laughter.

As he collected his winnings, a couple of pirates decided to turn in for the evening, leaving empty bottles scattered over the table and on the floor. Standing up, Paris began cleaning up after them before Pierre offered to help which she gladly accepted.

Partly due to her resilience to comply with Jack's orders, as well as Pierre's ability to seemingly sweep her off her feet at times, Paris had found herself in the company of the young man often since _The Pearl_ left Tortuga. Martinez seemed all too happy to allow her breaks to accommodate them time, while Jack, to Paris's endless amusement, chose to ignore the situation altogether.

Retreating to the backroom with empty bottles in hand, they found an empty box. A stray bit of hair hung loosely down the side of Paris' face as she bent down to drop the bottles into it. Standing back up, she noticed Pierre's blue eyes on her.

The room suddenly seemed very small as he smiled at her, reaching out to tuck the stray strand back behind her ear. His fingers lingered on Paris' now lightly tanned face, tracing an invisible line gently down her cheek. Paris felt her heart beat faster and her face become warm as Pierre leaned forward. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips nearly touched hers.

Someone cleared their throat loudly and Paris reopened her eyes regretfully. Both Pierre and Paris turned simultaneously to where Jack was standing in the doorway, his kohl-lined eyes on Pierre. "Jack!" Paris said sharply, almost unable to contain her anger. _'He sure could pick his moments'_

"Was I interruptin' somethin' then?" he asked innocently with a wild hand gesture before a sly smirk flew across his mouth and a suggestive eyebrow was raised."Then again, a lot could 'appen in a tiny backroom..."

While Paris stood reeling, her hands clenched tightly at her sides, Pierre placed a calming hand on her shoulder. His blue eyes pierced into Jack's dark ones. "Did you wan' somethin' Captain?" Pierre asked with exaggerated politeness.

"Ye too clever for ye own good, mate. That's precisely the reason I'm 'ere," Jack answered audaciously, rubbing his chin, "I've come to see if the lady is comin' to bed?"

Paris' brows furrowed. "I'm sorry," she muttered to Pierre before picking up her skirts and briskly brushing past Jack. Before leaving, Jack gave his crew mate a triumphant smirk which Pierre returned with malice, narrowing his eyes.

Inside Jack's cabin, Paris was wearing the floor boards thin as she trekked back and forth. _'How could he humiliate her like that?'_ The creak of the door and the jingle of beads signalled Jack's arrival. "Well I hope you're pleased with yourself," Paris snapped, her eyes alight, "What is wrong with you? Can't you let me just be happy?"

Jack sashayed closer to her, concern creasing his forehead. "Love, this is not abou' ye. This is about _Pierre_," he said his crew members name with contempt. "I don't trust 'im."

"That's cheap coming from you Mr Sparrow," Paris retorted crossing her arms in front of her chest, "My trust in you hasn't exactly gotten me very far. So who are you to speak of trust?"

"Paris!" Jack exclaimed looking desperate to calm her rage. "I'm takin' ye to Port Royal to clear yer name. I'm going out of me way to 'elp ye!" Putting a hand on the side of her arm, he gazed deeply into her eyes. He feared his charming ways were not going to get him very far this time.

Paris held his stare before shrugging his hand off. "Don't touch me," Paris said, her voice faultering. "You're going out of the way to help me?" she repeated sarcastically, "In case you've forgotten, it's your fault I'm in this position." Her arms fanned out in front of her indicating Jack, the room and the ship. "Pierre's been nothing but nice to me since I arrived. Why are you so threatened by him?" Paris asked in irritation, trying to avoid losing her emotions in front of Jack.

"Him? I'm the only one who does the theatenin' round 'ere, savvy?" Jack corrected, gesturing to himself. Paris put her face in her hands and groaned in annoyance. "I don' want ye hangin' 'round 'im."

"Why Jack?" she asked, dragging her hands down from her face, "Because then _you _can't have me?"

For a brief moment that followed that question, neither of them spoke. Her words, dripping with sarcasm, were not lost on Jack. Frustrated by her infuriating words and annoyed that they touched a truth he wanted nothing to do with, Jack chose to appear indifferent to Paris' meaning. He watched her march over to the thin sheet he had given her and the pillow she had taken from him, and pick it up

"Where do ye think yer going?" he inquired with a frown.

"Away from you Mr Sparrow," she answered, opening his cabin door and heading for the deck. When the sounds of pursuit went unheard, Paris breathed a sigh of relief knowing Jack had not followed.

The night wind breeze was cold as it brushed past her skin and played in her long hair. Curling up on the hard wood, Paris pulled the frail sheet over her in an attempt to keep warm. She couldn't stay with Jack, or the crew for that matter, and she had hoped the soft sound of the water lapping against the side of the ship would help rock her to sleep.

It seemed the harsh wind only got cooler until Paris was shivering as the hours dragged on. Clutching the top of the sheet, she pulled it tighter to her body. _'I won't let Jack win'_. Then she heard it; the sound of boots on the deck and the ever so soft jingle of beads. "You don't give up do you?" Paris said without rolling over to look at him.

"Not when I'm winning darlin'," Jack's voice came back to her making her curse inwardly. Paris turned so that she was now facing the pirate Captain. Crouching down, Jack's kohl-lined eyes searched her own. "Par_i_s," he began, stressing the 'i' vowel in her name which allowed a quick glimpse of his gold teeth. "Ye-"

Without warning, something collided with the opposite side of the ship. Everything lurched and Jack flew forward, landing sprawled on top of Paris. She looked up into Jack's worried face which was centimetres from hers. All thoughts of their argument dissolved in that instant. "What was that?" she whispered, hardly daring to ask.

"Cannon fire," he replied, pushing himself up from Paris and then helping her up too. "Call the crew if they aren't already awake, and then stay in me room. Someone's blowin' holes in me ship!"

Alarmed, Paris nodded and hurried off to do as he said.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** A big thankyou to all those who have reviewed! I really hope you've continued to enjoy the story:) 

_LegolasLvr71-_ I'd love to know how she does it too, lol! You had me smiling all day after that :) Thanks so much for reviewing! Btw, I'm a bit of a 'LegolasLvr' myself, hehehe ;)

_Whims-_ I have to say, I'm honoured I made your day, because you definately made mine :) I'm really glad you like it that much and I just hope I can keep you interested in the story! Thankyou so much!

_Spirit of the Sky-_ Hehehe, so glad I've kept your interest ;) Jack sure knows how to annoy her too, hehe :) Thanks for reviewing!

_Queen. Bowie. Jack. Sparrow. Lover-_ Thankyou so much for reviewing! Hehehe, glad you liked the romance! I'm sure there will be more to come... :)

_beadedreams-_ I could give you a simple answer to your first question, but it's much more fun letting you think on it, hehe :) For the second part, I tried not to mention it in this chapter ;) But I don't mind if she's seen as that. And the last part; Well, it wasn't that Jack was going to shoot her in the ankle, it was more of a reminder that he was there, he had a weapon, and wasn't afraid to use it ;) Hope that explains everything and thanks for the review and your thoughts!

_amanda031-_ Thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue enjoying the story too:)


	8. Machinations

Disclaimer: Disney owns Pirates of the Caribbean, but I own this story :)

**Chapter 8- Machinations**

Paris tore down the stairs as fast as she could, her hair flying madly behind her. Knocking as she opened the door to the Crew's Quarters, she began helping the crew out of bed, their drunken state making things quite difficult. When the last pirate had stumbled out of the room, Paris made her way to Jacks cabin.

In the corridor, she spotted Pierre waiting for her outside his door. "Ye should stay down 'ere," he told her, "It's no' safe up on deck."

Paris nodded, "Jack told me to stay in his room."

Pierre looked disgusted at the mention of his Captain's name, but said nothing as he headed towards the surface. Paris took a seat on Jack's bed, and at last anxiety settled into the pit of her stomach. The muffled sounds of heavy footfalls and the clash of swords could be heard coming from the deck.

She hated the thought that she was shut away from the chaos and wished she could help in some way. Standing up, Paris began to pace back and forth, running her fingers through her hair, the bangles on her hand clinking together. Something hit the door making her whirl around. Breathing hard, Paris said, "Jack...?"

When no reply came, she began scanning the room trying to find something, anything she could use as a weapon. The door burst open as Paris grabbed hold of a steel candelabrum onthe desk. Two men stormed inside, their yellow eyes falling on Paris. "What do we 'ave 'ere?" one of the pirates growled, his scarred hand running over the flat of his sword.

Holding up the candle stand like a shield, her eyes darted between the two. Wicked smiles crept across their faces as they exchanged glances. A shadow fell across the open doorway and Paris stared past the two men, to where Pierre now stood. "Leave her," he commanded.

As the two pirates lowered their weapons and retreated from the room, Pierre entered, closing the door quietly behind him. The determined way he moved and the blank look in his eyes triggered Paris' suspicion. _'Why did those men listen to him?'_

"Let me take that from you," Pierre said before strolling over and slipping the candelabra gently from Paris' fingers andplaced it back on Jack's desk out of reach. Paris didn't resist and hoped Pierre would explain himself.

"I wanted to thankyou," he began, his voice chillingly cold and those blue eyes that usually sparkled with life were now expressionless, "You made things a lot easier for me."

His voice was void of all warmth, and she noted that he had lost his pirate accent. "What are you talking about?" Paris asked uneasily. "Pierre, you're scaring me."

His laugh, humourless, sent a shiver down her spine as he answered, "You told me the direction that pathetic Captain would be heading back in Tortuga. Oh, but you wouldn't remember would you?" Pierre continued, looking her up and down with disgust, "You had too much to drink that night thanks to Sparrow."

Panic began to rise as Paris heard his cold words_. 'Pierre has sent this ship to cut them off!_' Over the fear, anger set in that he had insulted his Captain. "Don't speak of Jack like that," Paris returned sharply, furious at being taken in so easily.

"Sparrow is a desperate fool, Paris," he spat, "He calls himself a Captain and he's oblivious to plots against him."

Paris stared at Pierre in anguish. This was not the man she thought she knew so much about. "What about me?" she asked, her voice shaking in resentment and dread.

"You were a good tool to get to him," he shrugged, as though making a comment on the weather. Paris couldn't pretend those words didn't hurt. Taking a step closer he went on, "Much like now."

Paris hardly had time to recoil as his hand sprang forward, grabbing her neck roughly. She struggled for breath as he forced her back towards Jack's bed. Thrashing her arms and legs did nothing as he pushed her down onto the covers and sat on top of her. She squirmed, she fought, but his weight on her body and the hand around her throat made the attempts futile.

As he ran a hand up her leg lifting her emerald skirts higher, he sneered down at her, "I wonder how Jack would feel knowing I had my way with his wench in his own bed?"

Gasping for breath as his fingers trailed along her inner thigh, Paris began digging her nails into the hand squeezing her throat. Suddenly, the point of a sword appeared under Pierre's chin. "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you," a voice came from behind him.

Her gaze drifted to Jack who looked livid at what Pierre was trying to do to her. Pierre froze, but did not move his hand from around her neck. "Jack, what a shame. I was just about to get started," he drawled sarcastically clenching her throat harder.

Paris was wheezing hard. After the gallows, she never thought she would ever have to experience such a feeling again. "It would be wise, mate, if ye would remove yer hands from the young lady and step away," Jack growled, his eyes flashing something she had never seen before.

Much to Paris' relief, Pierre's weight shifted off of her, and she breathed in the air she always took for granted. Sitting up, Paris pushed her skirts back down, covering her legs. Seconds later, three men, unfamiliar to her, raced into the room. One of them raised a pistol at Jack. "It's too late Sparrow," Pierre stated with an arrogant smirk, "Men, take the Captain and his whore aboard _The Atticus_. Tie the crew and leave them here."

* * *

Sitting with their backs to the wall in the brig, Jack and Paris sat in silence. The room below deck was quite dark despite the moonlight streaming in through a small window behind them. At last, Paris broke the awkward stillness saying quietly, "I'm sorry Jack. You were right about Pierre." 

" 'S alright, love," Jack replied, brushing her apology aside.

"I should have listened to you," she continued, determined to press the subject. "What do I know of piracy? Nothing!" Paris shook her head in disgust.

The beads in Jack's black hair jingled as he turned his head to look at her. His deep, kohl-lined eyes seemed to read her thoughts all too well. "Paris, Pierre's a ba-..." Jack paused as though he feared the word he was about to use would offend her.

"Bastard," Paris supplied, "You can say it."

Jack grinned and gestured wildly with his hands as he explained, "Love, I should've picked 'im out for what he was."

"You did," she argued back, "I was too stupid to see it." Pausing briefly, Paris added thoughtfully with a sideways glance at Jack, "I never liked him that much anyway."

Jack raised an eyebrow and began curling his moustache. "Oh, really?" he asked, his chocolate eyes alive with a mischievous twinkle. He slipped a not so subtle arm around Paris' shoulders as she laughed. Hitting the back of her hand playfully against his chest, they both started when they heard a door open and the sound of footsteps approaching.

Pierre emerged from the shadows carrying a smug look. "The Captain will be down for you soon," he told Jack with a sneer.

"I'm sure it will be a pleasure," Jack returned flashing him a wry smile.

Pierre rolled his eyes before resting them on Paris. "Ready to keep me company?" he asked as he began unlocking the brig.

Both Paris and Jack scurried to their feet at his words. Backing up against the wall, Paris tried feebly to blend in with her surroundings. Jack took a step to his right, blocking her from view and held up a hand in front of Pierre. "This is about me debt to ye Captain, savvy?"

"That's between you and him then," Pierre replied, "What I want with the wench shouldn't matter to you."

"Actually-" Jack began, before a fist came across his face, instantly silencing him.

As Jack fell unconcious to the ground, Paris reacted instinctively, hitting Pierre directly in the nose. His hands came up to shield his bloody face while he shouted obscenities at her. "No!" Paris yelled over the top of him, dropping to her knees beside Jack. "He never hurt you!"

Pierre's arms grabbed her, pulling Paris up and away from the pirate Captain. "Come on, girl!" he said roughly, pushing her out of the cell and locking it once more whilst trying to contain the bleeding from his nose.

As Paris passed the brig, her eyes stayed on Jack's crumpled form while he came to, his dark eyes still groggy, just managed to meet hers before they ascended the steps and he fell out of sight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hehehe, so that cleared up that then. Pierre was/is evil! Hoped you liked; there was a bit more action this time :) And thanks for reviewing guys! You all make me laugh! 

_LegolasLvr71-_ Lol! Thanks so much for reviewing, you made me laugh so much :) And hopefully now Pierre is out of the way she will see just what a "really hot and sexy" pirate he is, hehehe :)

_Smithy-_ Yep, I did know that :) I'd originally heard the name Paris for a female though, but now I recognise it as name that can be for either gender :) I'm glad you like it!

_Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover-_ Hehe, well, your suspicions were right ;) and Lol! Yes, Paris' poor brain, what's wrong with it I wonder:) Thankyou so much for reviewing!

_The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ Lol! Yes, go Jack! Down with Pierre! Hehehe, I'm so glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing:)

_Spirit of the Sky-_ Now that you've put it like that, I guess it is a bit like a soap opera isn't it? Hehehe :) Thanks so much for reviewing!


	9. A Few Good Men

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I will never own PotC ;)

**Chapter 9- A Few Good Men**

The door to Pierre's room swung open and Paris was thrown brusquely inside. She cursed herself for hitting him. _'He deserved it,'_ a small voice conceded in her head as Pierre wiped away a slight trickle of blood from his nose. He stared at her, fury in his blue eyes. "You stupid wench," he growled, taking a menacing step forward.

Paris took a hesitant step back, her mind racing. Jack was locked up below deck; there could be no one to stop Pierre this time. Again, she silently cursed herself. Jack, who had been trying to protect her, was lying in the brig, hurt because she had ignored his warnings.

Angry at herself, regretting her actions, and wanting nothing more than to be with Jack whom, despite their incessant arguments, she always felt safe around, Paris asked Pierre much more boldly than she felt, "Everything you told me about yourself, was any of it true?"

Pierre paused and laughed, a cold and merciless sound. "I told you only what I knew could win you over," he answered simply. "In truth, my Captain, for the time being, hired me to bringSparrow to him." He shrugged as though the matter was of little importance. "Getting involved with a whore was just something a little bit extra."

He made to move closer to her. "Pierre," Paris begged, feeling sickened that she was doing so, "Please don't do this."

Suddenly his door swung wide open and a tall man, well into his prime old age with a large grey hat, stood before them. "Pierre!" the man barked, "What the 'ell do ye think yer doing?"

"What does it look like Captain?" he hissed back, his eyes flaring with contempt.

Pierre's Captain held his own. "I've told ye countless times. Women are _never_ to be taken captive!" With that, he turned his gaze towards Paris. She didn't break his glare, as if somehow praying despite histroubles with Jack, he would allow no harm to come to her.

Something flickered across his green eyes, and while she missed what it was, Paris felt as though an understanding had passed between them in that fleeting moment. Once more, his attention returned to Pierre. "Jack's claiming he can't recall me. Says ye must 'ave knocked it outta him."

"Surely you don't believe him," Pierre scoffed.

"Perhaps ye should 'ave reconsidered yer actions," his Captain lectured, "The deck is in search fer someone to scrub it."

Pierre appeared rigid while he stormed from the room, cursing every inch that was Jack Sparrow under his breath. Paris feared she wasn't out of the situation like she'd hoped as the Captain remained behind. "Ye shouldn't 'ave been brought 'ere," he told her, "Ye'll be escorted back to the brig."

* * *

Locked behind bars with Jack once again, Paris felt his dark eyes on her. "It's alright, he didn't touch me," Paris reassured him while looking at the floor. 

"I'm sensin' a 'but' here?" Jack said with a wave of his hands.

"Pierre's Captain was furious with him for bringing me here. I don't understand why…" Paris began before Jack broke in.

"Captain Moroney 'ad a lady once. Long time back. She was taken by a band of cutthroats," he told her, "The Cap'n never saw 'er again."

"What a terrible thing to have happened!" Paris exclaimed, wondering at the much more complex lives of pirates than she had ever even considered. "The poor man."

"Aye," Jack replied sympathetically, staring off into space. A brief thoughtful silence followed the conversation. "What about 'ol Jack?" he finally continued, pointing a dirty black finger at his bruising eye where Pierre had hit him.

Smiling and knowing he wasn't in as much pain as he made out, Paris joked, "Would you like me to kiss it better?"

Jack raised a suggestive eyebrow. "I think that would be quite necessary, love," he quipped.

Leaning over his outstretched legs, Paris planted a gentle kiss over his tender right eyelid. Jack smirked pleasantly at her as she sat back on her legs. While a smile played across her lips, she asked,"Feel better?"

Before Jack could answer, something rocked the ship. "Not again!" Paris moaned, grabbing hold of the cell bars.

Grinning to himself, Jack said, "_The Pearl_."

Standing up, he peered out the small round window. Paris was earnestly watching him when all of a sudden the trinkets in his hair swirled around and Jack dived forward, tackling her to the floor. Not a moment later, a hole was blown through the side wall and window, sending debrit flying over them.

"Are they mad!" Paris gasped, dusting her emerald dress off as Jack helped her up.

Frowning, Jack said, "That sounds awfully familiar. You'd get on well with dear William."

Whoever 'dear William' was, Paris forgot to ask once the soft sound of trinkling water reached her ears, and looking down noticed that the blast had created a leak, seemingly in the floorboards. "Jack," Paris said, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt and pointing to the ground.

"Thankye darlin'," Jack replied, giving her a strange sideways look, "I hadn't noticed."

While the water crept past their ankles, Paris made her way over to the cell bars, scanning the room outside their confines for anything that could help. The sound of the water which had now begun gushing in mixed with the sounds of a battle overhead.

"Do something!" Paris finally exclaimed to Jack, who seemed to have been inspecting the lock on the door for far too long as the water finally reached their waists.

"What the bloody 'ell does it look like I'm doing?" Jack shot back in frustration, "Painting a mural perhaps?"

"It wouldn't entirely be unexpected," Paris said throwing her hands up exasperated.

"Let's be honest then, the thought had crossed me mind, love," he told her sarcastically while continuing to fiddle with the lock while the water rose.

"Captain!" a voice floated down to them over the flooding water.

Moments later, Gibbs and Martinez came into view, pushing their way through the water towards them. To their immediate relief, the keys where clenched tightly in Gibbs' hand. He unlocked the door and with the efforts of all four, the brigs cage was finally shoved open.

The swirling chest height water fought against them as they moved slowly over to the stairs. Upon the deck, Paris barely had time to squeeze rivers of water from her skirts and brush back her wild, dark hair from her face when she was called to hurry onto _The Pearl_.

"Sparrow!" Someone shouted Jack's name insolently.

Jack swirled around where he found his mutinous crewmate Pierre eyeing him with distaste, appearing oblivious to the chaos surrounding him and the ship which had become very unstable. _The Atticus_ was having trouble staying buoyant; canon fire had ripped irreparable damage into its hull.

Pierre held up his sword in a threateningly manner, daring Jack to duel with him. "Where do you think you're going?" he growled.

"Back to me ship," Jack replied with a carefree shrug, "The lady already beat ye, there be no use in ye gettin' beaten a second time."

Pierre scoffed, making to move closer and touching his bruising nose subconsciously. _The Atticus _gave a strong shudder as it began disappearing beneath the ocean. Aboard safety at last, Paris was watching the encounter from _The Pearl_. She fervently hoped Jack wouldn't fight Pierre, and from where she was standing, he looked reluctant to do so. Fortunately, that choice he never had to make. With an almighty _crack_, the masts pole broke in half, and the sails and wood came down so fast and hard, Pierre never had a chance to move. Paris closed her eyes as Pierre was crushed beneath it.

A rope was tossed to Jack who swung over to his ship, landing ungracefully on the deck floor. Relief and sadness washed over her while the remaining embers of the ship disappeared from view and debrit floated to the surface. Clinging to a piece of wood was Captain Moroney, his grey hat floating metres from him. "Their Captain's in the water!" Paris called to Jack's crew.

They returned looks of pityon her, but no sign of movement came. Scanning their faces in disbelief, Paris grabbed a rope attached to the side of _The Pearl_ and threw the end into the ocean, calling to Captain Moroney. Still, the crew remained motionless.

Paris was soaking wet and now furious that no one would help her. _'What's wrong with them?'_ "Have you no hearts?" she yelled at themwhen they continued to watch her struggle to pull him up.

A few had the nerve to chuckle at her comment. Spinning round, she called to Jack who strolled over, albeit reluctantly. "You can't just leave him there to die," Paris told him quietly.

"It's part of piracy, love," Jack told her, emphasizing his argument with hand gestures. "Pirates' Code."

"Stuff the code, Jack!" Paris snapped, "This man saved me! If you had just given him his share in the treasure, which I'm _sure_ is the problem, none of this would have happened."

Jack pulled a face, indicating his internal struggle of whether to listen to an angry woman, or if his reputation and the code were more important. Paris's narrowed eyes seemed to help him make up his mind rather quickly.

"Get 'im up," Jack called to his crew, and two of his men moved forward to do as he asked.

Captain Moroney was raised up and onto the deck, his clothes soaked through. "This is most unexpected Captain," he said to Jack, but his green eyes showed gratitude.

Nodding so the trinkets in his hair jingled, Jack replied, "Ye 'ave the the lady to thank."

"What do ye want done with 'im Cap'n?" Gibbs inquired arriving at his side.

Jack's dark eyes travelled to Paris's hazel ones. "Let 'im dry off. If he causes any trouble, throw 'im in the brig."

Paris gave him a small, pleased smile. She knew Jack was a good man, though sometimes, he just needed a little coaxing.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Well, here's chapter nine :) Thankyou to all those who have reviewed so far, it's wonderful to get feedback! I just hope I can keep you guys interested ;)' 

_LegolasLvr71-_ Lol! Well, Pierre is in davey jones locker now ;) Thankyou for reviewing! Hope you keep enjoying it ;)

_The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ Here's the update! I think Pierre finally got what he deserved ;) Hehehe :) Thanks for reviewing!

_Beadedreams-_ Lol! I'm glad I didn't make you hide behind your chair! That's always a bonus as a writer, hehehe :)' Thankyou for reviewing! Oh, by the way, I noticed you took down the second chapter to 'Anamaria', just when I was going to review it too :( I guess you decided against it?

_Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover-_ I guess everything turned out all good in the end, right? ;)' Hehe, thanks for the review!

_Grittlebone-_ I thought I'd include you here, since I only just got your review ;) I hope that you have had time to finish it now and are still liking it! Thankyou for the tips, and I'll try to keep up the description :) Thankyou so much for the kind words!

_caitspotter-_ So glad you like! Thanks for reviewing, and yep, Jack is hot! Hehehe;)

_MISS-SOPHIA-_ You're right! This was Jack's 'little mess', hehe ;) Thankyou so much for reviewing, glad you like it, and I hope I won't disappoint:)


	10. Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC :(

**Chapter 10- Closer**

After giving orders to his crew, Jack returned to the stern, steering his ship without another word to Captain Moroney who seemed unsure of what to do with himself. Eyeing Paris for a short time as she smoothed out creases in her skirts, he finally meandered over to her. "I 'ave ye to thank do I?" Moroney asked twirling his wet, grey Captain's hat in his hands.

"I hoped you would have done the same for me," Paris said with a smile. "And besides, _I_ should be thanking _you_."

"We'll call it square then?" Moroney asked, his eyes smiling kindly back at her.

Paris nodded in return, looking past him to where Jack was back in command of _The Pearl_, shooting orders off at his men. Tilting her head towards the Captain, Paris asked Moroney, "So what did Jack do this time?"

Turning to watch Jack at the helm, he replied, "We were s'posed to be working together to raid a town; my crew and his. We struck up a deal one evenin' in a tavern." He stopped spinning the hat in his hands as he continued wistfully, "Perhaps I shouldn't 'ave let the drink do the talkin', but by the time we got there, Jack had already been through and made off with the loot. Left me crew empty handed and me, red faced."

Paris frowned at her Captain's back then sighed. "That sounds like Jack."

"Aye," Moroney replied, "But the two of ye seem to get on alrigh'?"

He took his eyes from the helm to gaze at her. It was more a statement than a question, and Paris looked at him in surprise. "I guess," she said hesitantly, before adding, "But he has the frustrating ability of knowing how to annoy me."

Captain Moroney smiled, making his face appear years younger as a faraway look developed in his eyes. "Marienna thought the same abou' me," he told her.

Paris looked down at the deck awkwardly. _'Marienna'_. She knew that he was speaking of the lady who he had lost. "Ye've caught the Captain's affections, then," he continued thoughtfully.

Paris stared back at him, bewildered. _'Affections?_' Holding back a laugh, she said, "Captain Moroney, Jack's idea of affection is sleeping with wenches of _The_ _Faithful Bride_."

He gave her a meaningful smile, making her feel as though he knew something that she didn't. "Ye'll be arriving at the Port in three days I 'eard," Captain Moroney said, swiftly changing the subject whilst looking out to sea.

Paris hadn't realised they were so close to their destination, and his reminder brought memories of the reason she was on _The Black Pearl_ flooding back to her. "That soon?" she asked despondently.

"Aye," he said, giving her another unusually shrewd look. "Ye best make the most of it."

With that, he winked and walked away, leaving Paris mystified. She turned a thoughtful gaze upon Jack's figure at the helm once more, wondering at Captain Moroney's strange behaviour. She watched him open the broken compass to check the direction he was heading and then give wild hand gestures as he directed his crew.

Running a hand through her tangled hair, a sense of loss prematurely overwhelming her, Paris stared out to sea, lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

It was night before Paris spoke to Jack again. She had spent the day with Martinez, both filling each other in on the events of the day. As she entered his cabin, Paris found Jack sitting at his desk, a bottle of rum in hand and empty bottles splayed out on the table. "'Ello, love," he slurred pleasantly. 

Knowing she wouldn't be able to have a sensible conversation with him, if any of their conversations had ever been sensible, Paris returned a smile upon his drunken state, saying, "I see you're entertaining yourself. I'll leave you to it then."

She made to leave when Jack held up hand. "Nay, why don't ye stay, love" he asked, stretching back in his chair.

Paris stopped in her tracks, hearing Captain Moroney's voice in her head; _'Ye best make the most of it'_ he had told her. Nodding, and deciding it might be amusing to stay for a short time, she sat down on Jack's bed, leaning back against the wall. "I was proud of you today," she told him.

Raising an interested eyebrow, Jack stood quite abruptly, holding out his hands to gather his balance. Biting her lower lip to keep from laughing, Paris stood too, placing a supporting arm around his. Jack leant heavily against Paris making both of them stagger back over to the bed. "Thankye, darlin'," he said sincerly lying back against the wall next to her. "Now, wha't were ye complimenting me on? Me good looks?"

Again, Paris stifled a laugh. "I was proud of the way you disregarded the code to save Captain Moroney's life," she told him.

" 'm not sure he deserved it, but the code is more like guidelines anyway," Jack replied, "Or so I've heard."

Wondering if Jack was drunk enough to consider what she was about to put forth, Paris began, "I've been thinking-"

She stopped when she saw Jack shaking his head, the beads in his dark hair jingling. "Oh no, love. He's not joining me crew," Jack cut her off.

Paris frowned slightly. "Why not?"

"He took you and me onesies captive. No' to mention the holes he blew in me ship," Jack complained, taking a large swig of the rum still in his hand. Paris saw that his bruised eye appeared to be paining him when he blinked, but he didn't comment on it. "Ye've been with me near to two months now an' ye still haven't told me anythin' 'bout yeself," he slurred, tactfully steering the conversation away from Captain Moroney.

"I didn't think you would care," Paris replied carelessly, then regretted it when Jack looked slightly hurt.

"But ye thought me cook would care?"

Her eyes widened. "Martinez told you about my family?" Paris asked in disbelief.

Jack grimaced and looked extremely guilty. "No' exactly," he admitted, "I _may_ 'ave overheard ye tellin' 'im."

Paris frowned, but didn't look nearly as angry as what he had imagined her reaction to be. "And what of you? The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? I have only heard tales from your crew," Paris said after a moments reflection.

"Ah!" Jack exclaimed, seeming to suddenly notice how close they were sitting together in the dark and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. " 'm glad ye asked..."

With that, he launched into a thousand stories about his grand adventures of rum, sea turtles, monkeys, treasure and women. Paris sat cross-legged on his bed and half wondered if any of what he said was true. After he showed her the bullet wounds in his chest, he kept her staunch attention.

* * *

"So ye see, love," Jack finally concluded, taking another swig of rum which he had been doing throughout telling his tales, "Ol' Jack's got 'imself outta many a situations." 

"And I'm glad for it," Paris said enthusiaistically, putting a hand on his knee.

Jack glanced down at it, then, as if he had had a sudden thought, gestured to the bottles on his desk asking, "Rum?"

Paris shook her head, shifting uncomfortably in his arms. "Remember what happened last time, Jack?"

Even though he was anything but sober, Paris was certain he wouldn't forget something like that. "That's _precisely_ me point, love!" Jack exclaimed, rum spilling over in his enthusiasm.

Leaning down, he placed the bottle on the floorboards, teetering dangerously close to falling off before sitting awkwardly back up. He resumed his efforts by placing an arm back around her. Paris made to laugh off his usual flirtatious attempts to woo her, but an unvoluntary tingle down her side stopped her. Looking into his deep eyes that were studying her face, Paris felt herself get lost in them. She could feel his warm breath on her face and she felt herself blush. _'This is not supposed to be happening,'_ she stubbornly reminded herself.

"What say you to one last kiss before your freedom? Fo' the 'naughty' pirate?" Jack asked referring to what Paris had called him the day they met.

He used his free hand to cup her chin, making her look up at him. Paris put her hands on his chest in protest as he leaned forward. "Don't you even think about it, Mr Sparrow," she warned him sardonically.

Jack grinned back at her. "Too late, darlin'," he said, "I already did."

Paris began to roll her eyes when Jack's lips found hers. It was only a short kiss; one that gave her a taste and reminder of their night back in Tortuga, and just enough to make her want more. "Jack..." she breathed against his lips, unwilling to accept how she felt and doubtful of his real feelings. "You're drunk."

"S'never stopped me before," Jack quipped.

He moved to find her mouth again, but as Paris began to turn her face away she saw him slump forward, the rum finally claiming him. She looked down at his head which was now resting firmly on her shoulder. "Goodnight, Jack," Paris whispered softly to him.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I apologise for this chapter being kinda slow, but I needed to establish and develop the relationships properly. I hope that it worked out alright since I had a bit of trouble writing it. But as long as you still enjoyed it, I'll be happy :) 

_The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ Hehe, I actually haven't seen the movie, but I have heard its good ;) And yep, he's dead! Yay! As always, thanks for reviewing :)

_MISS-SOPHIA-_ Well, I hope this chapter answered your thoughts in the review ;) Really glad you like her name! It was actually a working name I was using, but then I got kinda attached to it, hehe :) Thankyou for reviewing:)


	11. A New Sensation

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything associated with PotC :(

**Chapter 11- A New Sensation**

The following two days passed unspeakably quickly, much to Paris' remorse. Jack seemed distant, appearing disinclined to speak much more than a few words with her when the opportunity presented itself. After the closeness she had felt being with him, Paris wondered why he had become so unapproachable when they had so few days left. Part of her considered that Jack remembered kissing her, and was now regretting the action.

'_It doesn't matter,'_ she consoled herself, _'You didn't want anything to happen anyway.'_

In her heart she knew it was a lie. Paris had longed for his touch ever since their night back in Tortuga, but she had pushed the thoughts and desire away, believing them to be foolish. _'Jack Sparrow is not a one woman man'_ Paris repeated in her mind when she caught herself thinking of him pulling on her boots one late afternoon.

Stepping outside into the dreary light of overcast skies, she noticed that the crew appeared to be racing back and forth around the deck more than usual. Paris stopped one of the pirates, Murray she knew his name to be, to ask him what was going on. "Port Royal is dead ahead, Miss," Murray replied. "But we be needing to keep a low profile of our entrance."

Paris thanked him and then noticed that Jack was gesturing to her. Resolutely, she met him at the wheel. "You and me onesies will be going ashore," Jack told her, "Me ship can't be seen, so we'll be taking a boat."

_The Black Pearl_ lowered its anchor at a destination close to the Port, but far enough away to avoid being seen. The crew wished her luck and then Jack and Paris boarded a small, wooden boat and were lowered into the crystal water. While she watched Jack's leisurely strokes through the water with the oars, the threatening skies above them finally opened, releasing a surge of rain upon them_. 'Wonderful,'_ Paris mused, _'Here I am, stuck in the rain with a man who doesn't know the meaning of speed.'_

When he continued to smirk at her while the rain poured down onto them, Paris finally asked, "Jack, can't you go any faster?"

"Darlin', we can't attract too much attention to ourselves," he answered, continuing to ensure the boat crawled through the water.

"And two people out rowing in the rain won't?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. Droplets of water rolled down her face and into her mouth as she sighed. The weather matched her dreary mood when they finally reached the shoreline, a small, well-hidden entrance into the port. Jack and Paris pulled up the boat and hid it amongst some bushes just near the water's edge.

Crouched down together, Jack said, "Follow me, an' act as I do."

'_Act as I do,'_ Paris thought with silent laughter, fighting back a need to tease his eccentric movements. Bent over as she emerged from behind the bush, Paris began to follow behind as Jack hurried along, scanning their surroundings for soldiers.

The ground was much too slippery, and as Paris tried hard to keep up with Jack, the ground fell out from beneath her and she landed sprawled face down in the mud. Jack whirled around when he heard the squelch of the mud as she hit the ground. Paris peeled her face from the ground, mud caking her cheeks. "Don't you say a word, Mr Sparrow," she warned him.

He held out his hands, attempting to give her an innocent smile. He failed when it turned into a mischievous grin, showing off his golden teeth. Looking affronted, she pushed herself to her feet, revealing a wet and now muddy dress. Jack looked her up and down with a grin still in place before continuing on.

Together they weaved in and out of trees and buildings, avoiding people and the King's soldiers at all costs. Finally they arrived outside a large white mansion. Paris was amazed at its size and said to Jack, "You say only two people live here?"

He shrugged in return and led the way up a gravel path to the doorway. Jack pounded insolently on the door and Paris raised an eyebrow. "Are we visiting or breaking in, Jack?" she asked him sardonically. Submissively, he knocked gently instead

A few moments later, the brown door was opened by an elderly woman who let out a shriek at the sight of them. She dashed back into the house after slamming the door in their faces. "And ye though' I was rude," Jack said.

Exchanging glances, they remained silently outside. It wasn't long before the door swung open once more. A young man with wavy brown hair tied back from his tanned face stood before them. With blatant surprise he exclaimed, "Jack! What are you doing here?"

"If you'd be so kind as to invite the lady and me onesies inside, I'll tell ye."

Will moved out of the way and they stepped inside. A large hall with a grand staircase in the centre greeted them. Paris felt awkward standing in such an elegant home, especially in the state she was in. Water and mud dripped down her once emerald dress onto the tiled floor.

Will returned a disapproving look upon Paris, and then Jack. "Elizabeth wouldn't be too happy if I allowed you to bring…" He stopped to subtly gesture to Paris.

She furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to reply to his unfinished comment when Jack held up a hand. "The lady is 'ere because of me," he admitted, "Paris isn't a-" Jack covered the side of his face and mouthed something to Will.

Paris didn't have to wonder what he had said. They both turned their gaze upon her as Will nodded. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Paris," he said with a warm smile. "But it seems we are meeting once more under unpleasant circumstances, Jack."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ye know?" he inquired.

Will nodded again, and walking over to a small wooden table he produced a large piece of rolled up parchment. He opened it out to reveal a portrait of none other than Jack under a heading entitled, _'Wanted.'_ Jack took hold of the poster and inspected it from all angles, Paris glancing down over his shoulder at it. "You look good," she joked, unable to contain a laugh when the pirate Captain seemed pleased with himself.

Will stared at his friend. "You haven't changed a bit, I see," he stated, "Or the company you keep."

Jack grinned before changing the subject. Returning the poster to Will, he said, "We need ye help on a small matter. Ye see, I may 'ave gotten the lady into a bit o' trouble."

Paris placed a hand on her hip, making the bangles around her wrist jingle together. "A bit? Being hung is obviously not a big deal to you then?" she narrowed her eyes.

Will opened his dark eyes in astonishment and Jack winced in embarrassment. "You didn't!" Will exclaimed.

Jack shrugged. "I may 'ave."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Will indicated that they should follow him. The maid they had scared off at the front door was now in the dining room, and Will called her over. "Mrs Carrington, this is Miss Paris…"

"Nightingale," she offered.

"And Mr…sorry, _Captain _Jack Sparrow," he introduced them giving Jack a knowing glance.

"Sir, if I may be so bold. These here are pirates!" she exclaimed, her small, beady eyes studying them warily.

"That they may be, but they are also my friends," Will told her, "Please show them to their rooms for this evening. And perhaps some new clothes wouldn't go astray either."

At this, he grinned at Paris who looked bashfully down at her raggedy dress. "Jack?" a soft female voice floated from behind them.

They all turned around to find a thin, attractive young lady behind them, which Paris assumed could only be Will's wife, Elizabeth. She wore a gold coloured dress with a wide full skirt, and her brown hair was piled elegantly upon her head. Whatever dignity Paris had left dripped onto the floor along with the muddy water already pooling at her feet.

"Elizabeth," Jack greeted her, tilting his tri-cornered hat in her direction.

She gave him a friendly smile and then her blue eyes fell on Paris, who felt even more uncomfortable standing there in her raggedy dress, mud still spread on her cheeks.

"Honey, this is Paris, Jack's ahh, friend. Paris, this is my wife Elizabeth," Will introduced them again.

Moving over to link her arm with her husbands, Elizabeth asked, "You'll be staying with us until tomorrow, I assume?"

"Aye," Jack nodded, "We be needin' ye help with the Commodore."

Elizabeth smiled in understanding. "I wondered when he would catch up with you."

Mrs Carrington cleared her throat from behind them. "If you don't be leaving now, you'll be late," she said to Will and Elizabeth.

Paris and Jack exchanged glances. "Elizabeth and I were planning to go out this evening. You don't mind if we keep our plans?"

"Of course not," Paris told them, "We can discuss the situation later. Please, don't stay on our behalf." She already felt rude dripping onto their floor.

After Will and Elizabeth departed, Mrs. Carrington swept up the staircase and through a long hallway, Jack and Paris trailing behind. She stopped and opened the third door on the left. "Your room Miss Nightingale," she said stiffly, still upset the authorities had not been called. Gesturing to another door on the right of Paris' she continued, "And yours Mr. Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Sparrow, if you will," Jack said, enjoying her obvious discomfort.

The elderly woman bristled; her sharp, beady eyes narrowing into small dark slits before she threw the white towel meant for Paris at Jack indignantly then abandoned the two of them in the hallway. Jack slid it off his face to reveal a cheeky grin and looked past Paris and into her bedroom. "So that's our room then?"

Smiling, she said, "No, that's _my_ room." Placing her hands on Jack's shoulders, Paris spun him around and pushed him towards his room and inside. "And this is _your_ room."

When his pleading, puppy dog eyes while usually irresistible, did not sway her, Jack conceded, "You're a stubborn one, I'll give ye that."

Thinking of her refusal to accept her feelings for him, Paris agreed wistfully, "It's not always a good thing though."

Jack lounged against the doorway, his kohl-lined orbs appearing to search her face for something she wasn't quite sure she wanted him to find. Dropping her eyes, Paris ran a nervous hand through her hair, feeling hundreds of knots which had been created there. She shivered, the dampness of her clothes beginning to have an affect on her. Seeming to remember the towel still in his hold, Jack draped it back behind Paris, tugging the ends and pulling her into him. "S'pity ye got yeself all wet and muddy," he said huskily in her ear.

He ran a hand over her cheek, his thumb gliding just beneath her eye, wiping away the mud still staining her. Paris trembled again, only this time she knew it was not from the cold; Jack's body so close was radiating his warmth onto her. Her heart skipped a beat and a strange sensation crept over her entire body. She took a timid step back away from his caress. "I'm going to go wash this off," Paris said quietly.

She saw a slight crease form in the middle of the pirate Captain's forehead before she turned away suddenly and disappeared inside the safety of her room. Once inside, Paris touched the side of her face, the feeling of his hand still lingering there. Did Jack know how she felt? And if he did, could he possibly feel the same way? Paris didn't know, and dismissed the idea altogether; Jack couldn't want her.

To get her mind away from the pirate Captain, Paris took a long, hot bath, removing layers of dirt from her now tanned skin. Combing out the tangles from her wavy, dark hair, she changed out of her worn dress and into a fresh nightgown, settling herself down onto the four poster bed in her room.

While she felt out of place in such an elegant, well-kept home, Paris picked up a book on the bedside table, and for the first time in two months, was able to relax.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Well, there you all go! Chapter 11 :) It was kinda long,but hope once again that you enjoyed it! On a personal note, I'm going to see Charlie and the Chocolate Factory on thursday! It's only just coming out for us that day, so I can't wait! But anyways, thankyou to all those who are reading and reviewing:) 

_The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ Hehehe, I'm happy you could see him saying that ;) It's kinda hard to write Jack! Glad you liked it because I was a bit worried about that chapter, and thankyou for reviewing:)

_LegolasLuvr71-_ Lol! I'm glad you can 'smell the love' ;) And yes, she should tell him, but will she? I guess you'll have to wait to find out:) Thankyou so much for reviewing!


	12. By Candlelight

DISCLAIMER: I am not associated in any way, shape or form in regards to the ownership of PotC :(

**Chapter 12- By Candlelight**

Staring blankly at the pages of the book in her hand, Paris found her mind wandering to the pirate on the other side of the wall behind her. Paris loved to read, but her life on the streets meant she had never been taught to the extent she would have liked. Tonight though, she was preoccupied with other thoughts, and her concentration on the words in front of her was wavering.

The light of the candle on the bedside table flickered, casting ominous shadows on the walls. There had been no wind in the room and Paris gazed pensively into the orange flame. The quiet click of a door closing alerted Paris to the presence of someone entering the room.

Looking over the top of her book, she spotted Jack sneaking in through an adjoining door. Frowning in disapproval, Paris asked, "Jack, what do you think you're doing?"

"Aren't I allowed to visit ye?" Jack grinned devilishly as he meandered over to her bed.

"Not without wanting something," Paris replied, putting her book facedown on her lap.

Placing his tri-cornered hat on a white dresser, Jack crouched down next to her bed, his kohl-lined eyes studying hers and the candlelight on the table flickering across his golden face. "Ye'll be free tomorrow," he told her thoughtfully.

Paris stared back at him as she realized the deeper meaning behind his statement. She had been so intent on reaching Port Royal to clear her name. Now tomorrow everything would change. The friends she had made in Jack's crew would no longer be there for her. This _adventure_, as it had turned out, would be over and Paris would be alone once more. "I know," she finally replied quietly.

"Ye can stay with us," Jack said, searching her hazel eyes for something.

Paris hated how she felt he could always read her thoughts. His chocolate eyes seemed to see inside of her. "I can't stay, Jack," she said staring down at her hands.

"Why not?"

Paris stared at him, taken aback by his fervour. Silence passed. Jack played unconsciously with the bangles around her right wrist. "Where'd ye get these?" he asked when the quiet became much too loud.

"These," Paris indicated the thin, beaded ones she wore. "My mother made for me. She use to make them from material others had thrown away." Paris nodded pointedly to the one Jack was inspecting. It was thin, made from wood, polished, and painted black. Letters were etched into it; _Liberté_. "That was my fathers. He was a craftsman before he lost his job."

"A bloody good one, I see," Jack replied.

Paris smiled at his appraisal of her father. "Liberté," she read the inscription. "Freedom," they said in unison. Paris nodded, not surprised Jack understood it. Afterall, he considered _The Black Pearl_ liberté too.

"Ye parents really liked the French didn't they?" Jack said with a strange smirk. Paris laughed, a soft sweet sound that made him want to sweep her into his arms and ravish her. But something…respect perhaps, held him back. Somehow being around Paris brought out the good side of him, and the women of _The Faithful Bride_ never even entered his mind.

Removing the dark bracelet from her hand, she slipped it up and over Jack's, adding the trinket to the collection already around his wrist. He raised an eyebrow. "I though' ye just told me…" Jack began.

"It is," Paris said, "But I want you to have it. That way, you'll remember me."

Jack examined it for a moment, as though considering if it went well on his hand. He stopped to glance sideways at Paris with a peculiar expression upon his tanned face. " 'm sorry, love," Jack said quietly, unexpectantly, interlocking his fingers with hers.

The warmth from his hands spread over her, but Paris tried to appear indifferent to the action. _'He's apologising…to me?'_ Paris was astonished the pirate captain had spoken those words to her; she was sure they were not something he had said lightly. "For what?" she asked, bewildered.

"Everthin'," came the reply.

Paris's gaze softened, understanding slowly sinking in. "I'm not."

The words had flown from her mouth before she could stop them. Her heart had spoken; where the deep feelings she had desperately tried to hide had been held. Now that they were said, the wall of protection that had been built around her, shielding her from anymore pain and locking away emotions, was beginning to crumble.

Paris looked away, down at the covers on the bed, anything to avoid the curious gleam in the pirate captains' eye. Unfortunately, Jack wasn't going to let her off that easily and as Paris began to lift a hand to run it nervously through her dark hair, he caught hold of her wrist before she could.

"Well, 'm sorry about makin' ye sleep on the floor then," Jack said, kissing the tips of her fingers, forcing Paris' eyes to fall back on him. The candle's flame danced in them.

"What do you want, Jack?" she asked quietly.

His deep, kohl-lined orbs looked over her hand that was still hiding his chin. "I want you."

Three words. While it took only seconds for him to say them, they resounded in every heartbeat that followed, up until the moment Jack kissed her. Never going to give her the opportunity to object or deny him; Jack pressed his lips to Paris's. Uncertainty was replaced with truth, and ever so slowly, Paris pushed her mouth back against Jack's. They had both known lust before; Jack with other women and Paris during her life as a barmaid. But this was not the taste of lust. This was something far different. Something far greater.

Jack tasted just as Paris knew he would; rum, salt and sea. Almost losing herself in his presence, his kiss and his warmth, she stopped, slowly parting from Jack and pressing a finger to his mouth. There was one thing she needed to know. Paris already felt things were different between them. Jack no longer had the mischievous sparkle in his chocolate eyes when he looked at her, but she had to hear it from him. "I don't want to be just one of your many women, Jack," Paris whispered.

"Ye never 'ave be'n," Jack answered with such a feeling of honesty, he wondered how a lady could ever have brought about such an awareness.

Paris' hazel eyes shone. "You mean that?"

"I've never meant anythin' more than I did just then," Jack replied, before a frown formed along his brow while he stroked his braided beard. He glanced back at her. "'cept maybe when I called William a whelp," he grinned, the devilish twinkle returning to his eyes.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, unable to smother a laugh. "Don't call him that!"

"Agreed. How about a eunuch then?" he quipped, and before she could reprimand him again, Jack pulled her into a long, deep, sensual kiss.

Paris ran a hand through his hair, brushing past the objects adorned there. Jack sensed her hand on his shirt, tugging him up and onto his feet. She moved over, giving him a spot on the bed next to her. Before joining her, he removed the book from her lap, placing it on a small, round table behind him, ensuring it remained open on the right page.

"Are you sure ye want to be fraternising with a pirate, m'lady?" he asked, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other hand to curl his moustache suggestively.

"But you're not just any pirate," Paris answered, trailing a finger down his cheek and watching the light of the candle flicker over his handsome features. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow, the most fearsome pirate of the Spanish main."

"Mmm," Jack mumbled against Paris' soft lips. "And don't ye forget it, darlin'."

With that, they both lost themselves to the others warm presence, finding in each, comfort, passion and freedom.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Yay! They are together! Hehehe, I hope that went alright because I haven't written anything like that before! ;) Thankyou again to everybody for your thoughts and reviews! 

_Smithy-_ Hehehe, no problem ;) I love Will and Elizabeth, I couldn't leave them out of my story, and besides, they were needed to play a small role :) Thankyou!

_The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ Hehe, yes! Tell me about it! I've been dying to see CATCF since it came out in America a month or so ago! But it was definately worth the wait! It was hilarious, and Johnny was fantastic:) Hehe, I see a few people are happy to see Will and Elizabeth ;) You didn't see them much here (obviously), but next chapter there will be more :) Thankyou so much for the kind compliments and review!

_ashley-_ So glad to hear you like it :) And there you go, they are finally together:) Thankyou for reviewing!

_LegolasLvr71-_ Hehehe, well, now they _are_ sitting and k-i-s-s-i-n-g! Lol! Thanks so much for reviewing

_Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover-_ That's alright about the other chapters! As long as youre still reading it makes me happy ;) Thankyou for reviewing once again! (Oh, and I just wanted to check your message wasn't cut off. There was an 'I' left like there was more, but that might have just been an accident, hehehe :) But I just wanted to make sure :)


	13. Over Too Soon

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own PotC in any way, shape or form :(

**Chapter 13- Over Too Soon**

Light streamed in through the arch shaped window the following morning, playing softly across the large bedroom. Paris opened her eyes to find her arm draped across Jack's chest and him, watching her. Lying there in her Captain's arms, Paris had never felt more content. _The Dirty Maid_, the gallows and Pierre seemed like a distant memory. "What?" she smiled, moving closer to him.

The back of Jack's fingers caressed her cheek and he replied, "Yer beautiful."

His words sent a strange feeling soaring inside of her and she felt herself blush. Paris had never considered herself good-looking, especially when she compared herself to the upper-class women like Elizabeth. Paris leant over to place a lingering kiss on Jack before replying playfully, "You're not too bad yourself."

"No' too bad, love?" Jack questioned, acting offended.

He curled his moustache suggestively making Paris laugh. Her laughter, though, was cut short when a knock interrupted them. Jack and Paris sat up in surprise. "You have to go," she whispered urgently, pushing the pirate Captain out of bed.

Grabbing his clothes off the floor and covering himself up with them, Jack gave her one last trademark grin before he disappeared through the adjoining door. Paris threw on a dressing gown at the end of the four poster bed and hurried to open the door.

Will wished her good morning with a most unusual look upon his face. Paris smiled innocently at him, hoping fervently he hadn't heard his friend's voice. A short feminine scream came from Jack's room, followed shortly by the slamming of a door. Will and Paris looked to the right where Mrs Carrington was fleeing down the hallway.

Will returned a confused expression upon her. "She must have seen Jack naked," Paris suggested, unable to suppress a laugh.

Will joined in her laughter uncertainly and Paris ran a nervous hand through her long, wavy hair. Then something caught Will's eye and he frowned. "Is that Jack's hat?" he asked, pointing past her.

Whirling around in a panic, Paris saw the tri-cornered hat perched upon the dresser table and realized that in his rush to depart, Jack had left it behind. Struggling to come up with something believable, she decided it was best not to lie and nodded guiltily, her face flushing as she did so.

"Oh, I see," Will said pleasantly, his eyes crinkling up with silent laughter. "Well, breakfast is being served downstairs. You'll ask Jack to join us too…after he puts some clothes on?" he asked with a straight face.

Flushing even deeper, Paris assured him she would and closing the door, slumped against it. Grinning in both embarrassment and amusement, she moved from the door and scooped up Jack's tri-cornered hat. "That would be mine, darlin'," Jack's voice came from behind her.

Now fully dressed, the pirate Captain had slipped back into her room unnoticed. She placed his hat upon his dark, beaded hair, while Jack wrapped his arms about her waist, drawing Paris closer into him. "Will knew you were here," she told him with a slight smile.

"Is that so?" Jack murmured into her ear before placing a kiss just below it.

"And he asks us to come down for breakfast," Paris continued as the Captain's hands wandered towards the tie at the front of her white dressing gown. She caught them in her own hands preventing from Jack from undoing it. "We have to go _now_, Jack," she said firmly, before flashing him a teasing, look beneath her long eyelashes. "I'll meet you there."

She gave him a quick kiss and Jack reluctantly left her. A purple dress had been delivered to Paris' room the night before and, timidly, she put it on. Finding some pins in the dresser drawer, she piled her hair atop her head, thankful to have it at last out of her face. Gazing into the mirror at her reflection, Paris was surprised to find the black marks beneath her eyes, caused by the stress of her job and childhood, had all but gone. Her face once plain and white was now flush with colour from the sun. _'I have a long way to go to achieve Jack's weather beaten golden skin though'._

Scanning the room one last time and its lush furnishings, she went down to the dining room where it appeared the others had been awaiting her presence. Taking a seat next to Jack who grinned at her dress, Paris' hazel eyes swept the table where the others looked much more sullen.

"Jack's been filling us in on your story," Will informed her.

"And Will tells me you were sent to the gallows?" Elizabeth said, her eyes wide.

Paris glanced at Jack, who pulled a face at Will. "I figured he would leave my hanging out of the story," she replied with a smile.

Elizabeth laughed. "You know Jack well."

"Exceptionally," Jack suggested, clearing his throat at Paris' glare. "But me point is, I didn't give her an option about whether to help me onesies or not, savvy?"

"We just have to convince Norrington of that," Will said dubiously.

Paris sighed, her stomach beginning to fill with doubt. "Its alrigh' love," Jack said, sounding cheerful at the prospect of a longer pursuit.

His thumb stroked the top of her hand subconsciously. They all sat in silence for the moment, Paris considering her final days with Jack. There was no doubt she had fallen completely and almost unwillingly for a man she had believed could never love her back. It was only now that things had changed between them.

It was not lust, but something else, something deeper and unspoken that they were both experiencing. Nearly everything she wanted or could have dreamed for during her childhood on the streets of St Huxenburg and then later when she worked at _The Dirty Maid _to support herself she had found while with Jack. Perhaps it was fate, chance or luck, but could she now give up what she had found?

Unfortunately Paris lost time to ponder these thoughts when a commotion broke out in the entrance hallway. Everyone at the table stood in alarm and looked in the direction where Mrs Carrington's shrill voice floated back to them.

"How _dare_ you come storming in here like a herd of wild horses! I don't _care_! I will not have you gallivanting around…Where do you think you're going!"

Where they thought they were going was made clear when Commodore Norrington burst through the doorway surrounded by five other men. Mrs Carrington appeared breathless behind Norrington. "I couldn't stop them..." she began, stopping when Will held up a hand.

"It's fine Mrs Carrington. Commodore, what do you think you're doing storming into our home?" he questioned sharply, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Norrington returned a look of triumph. "When Mrs Turner and yourself spoke to me last night and you mentioned the pirate, I knew _exactly_ where I would find Mr Sparrow and Miss Nightingale," he told them, a wild gleam in his eye. He pointed in a threatening manner towards Jack. "Arrest them," he barked orders at his soldiers.

Paris gripped Jacks elbow, but the soldiers took a rough hold of him, tying his hands together. They then grabbed Paris' arms in an attempt to bind them too. "Commodore!" Jack growled, "Let the lady go."

"You're persistent, Mr Sparrow. I recall you said something similar when I threw the two of you in a cell the first time," Norrington returned smugly.

"Well perhaps you should have listened to him," Elizabeth said loudly. Norrington stared at her. "Paris never wanted to help Jack. He had a gun on her," she continued coldly.

Norrington looked mortified at her anger, but regained his indifferent demeanour. "I hardly believe that," Norrington scoffed, although he sounded as though he was trying to convince himself.

"You should," Will said, "Are you forgetting the way Jack dragged Elizabeth and I into his escapades twelve months ago?"

"And at the end you deemed that Will was innocent enough to go unpunished," Elizabeth added to the argument.

Norrington looked strained. Nothing was ever simple when the pirate was involved. Slowly, he turned his attention regretfully to Paris. "Is this true?" he asked nervously.

Paris glanced at Jack's tied hands, the trinket which read liberté she had given him seemed to mock her now. Paris felt wrong in freeing herself when she could not do the same for Jack, but she knew denying the truth would defeat the purpose he had brought her to Port Royal.

Realizing everyone's eyes were on her, Paris nodded. "It is," she answered quietly.

"I see," Norrington replied thoughtfully. "I believe I owe you an apology then Miss Nightingale, but the same cannot be said for Mr Sparrow." He paused. "While it is...possible I made a small mistake, the pirate remains guilty. As I've said on numerous occasions, this man has had a lifetime of crime ladies and gentlemen," he continued boldly, trying to clarify his previous actions.

Will shook his head. "This feud between you and Jack has to stop," he said.

"When will it end, James?" Elizabeth asked, concern in her voice.

"When that pirate's bones are swaying in the wind," Norrington replied ruthlessly.

Jack frowned. "That's no' a very nice image," he said.

Under normal circumstances, Paris would have laughed, but she found that her throat was now tight with fear. "It is for me," Norrington said to Jack and then turned to his soldiers. "Gentlemen. If you will…"

Helpless, Paris watched wide-eyed while Jack, giving her an apologetic look, was led away. "Jack..." Paris breathed, devastated.

Elizabeth put a comforting arm around her shoulders which Paris barely felt. Jack was going to be hung, and this time, she could see no way out of it.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** There's chapterthirteen :) Just thought I'd let you know this story doesn't have _too_ many more chapters to go, probably about 2 or 3 left maybe :) Thankyou to all my readers and reviewers! 

_The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ I didn't see Wedding Crashers, but yep, CATCF is my favourite for this year so far:) I'm very glad you liked it and thankyou so much for reviewing once more:)

_LegolasLvr71-_ Hehehe, I'm glad they kissed too:) Thankyou for reviewing!

_amanda-gurl-_ Hehehe, well here's the next chapter :) I really hoped you liked it and thanks for reviewing!

_Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover-_ Oh, ok, I see now! Hehe, thanks for clearing them up for me ;) And yes! They are together :) Very happy to hear you love it and thankyou so much for reviewing!

_beadedreams-_ Hehe, you don't have to apologise! I'm just glad that you're still reading ;) And lol! You know, when I first used that word I felt a bit funny about it too, but then I decided just to stick with it. I'm glad youtold me about your'quibble' with it, cause now I know it's not just me! Hehehe :) Thanks for reviewing!


	14. Stalemate

DISLAIMER: I have never, and will never, own PotC :(

**Chapter 14- Stalemate**

Gone. Jack was gone.

Paris stared blankly at the doorway where Norrington and his men had led the pirate Captain away. They couldn't hang him. Not now...not ever. "Paris...?"

She realized Elizabeth was talking to her, and she drew her mind away from the empty space in front of her to focus her attention on what was being said. "We still have until the morrow," Elizabeth said kindly.

Paris nodded, but the reassurances did nothing to prevent her thoughts of despair. _'I cleared my name, but I never even gave Jack a second thought.'_ "Please, Paris. Sit, eat something. Nothing can be done yet," Elizabeth's voice once more broke into her thoughts as she directed Paris back to her chair.

Although eating was the last thing on her mind, she managed to stomach a small amount of food which appeared to satisfy Will and Elizabeth's watchful eye. Feeling sick, Paris politely excused herself and returned to her room.

She sat on edge of her bed in deep thought_. 'There has to be something I can do to stop this,'_ her mind argued. Norrington was a strict man, she knew, and it wasn't likely he would ever bend the rules, especially for the pirate Captain.

'_Jack…'_ Paris sighed heavily. She loved how he always managed to make her laugh. Everything, it seemed, was one big joke to him. During Paris' earlier years, life on the streets created an atmosphere which put humour second place to her family's survival. Now she felt like she had a permanent smile upon her face.

A soft knock at the door intruded on her reverie. Elizabeth emerged from behind it on Paris' invitation. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly, taking a seat next to Paris.

Paris began to nod, but instead found herself shaking her head. She didn't mean to burden Elizabeth with their problems, afterall, she had only met her the day before, but words began to spill from her mouth before she could stop them. "Elizabeth, are you sure we can't change the Commodore's mind?"

Elizabeth looked disheartened. "I wish I could tell you otherwise, truly I do," she said, giving Paris the answer she knew she would hear. "But you have to remember, Jack's been in this situation before and he's always managed to talk his way out of it."

Paris nodded, although her words did little to comfort her. "You really care for him, don't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do," Paris said quietly. "Jack and I, we only just…I mean, we came to a mutual understanding recently."

Elizabeth gave her a knowing smile. "I can't lose him, Elizabeth."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Elizabeth replied, "If Jack's ever been determined to escape the gallows, I'm certain it's nothing compared to how desperate he is now. He has you to come back to."

Paris returned a half smile at that as Elizabeth made to depart. "Oh, Paris," she added upon reaching the door. "Where is Jack's crew?"

Something clicked in Paris' mind. "The crew!" she exclaimed, leaping to her feet. "Of course! Thankyou Elizabeth!"

With that, she dashed from the room leaving behind a bemused Elizabeth. Paris flew down the stairs, giving a quick wave to a startled Will in the entrance hall and then headed towards the location where she and Jack had arrived. _'The crew can rescue Jack in the same way they did me,'_ she thought, feeling a sense of excitement and relief. It didn't take her long to find the hidden rowboat and Paris struggled to push it towards the waters edge, but it refused to move. A few more attempts later, and it finally began to slide into the water.

It was at that moment Paris had a sudden, crushing thought. The exhilaration and hope that had welled inside of her at the mention of Jack's crew seemed to deflate. There had been a slight mist from the rain over the water the day they had arrived, and she hadn't paid any attention to where they had anchored. Without Jack's aid, Paris could never locate where _The Black Pearl_ had been hidden.

Letting out a cry of frustration, Paris flopped back into the still boat, staring up at the blue sky that smiled down at her. _'There has to be a way…'_

* * *

It wasn't until late afternoon that Paris, dejectedly, made her way back to the mansion. Elizabeth had been awaiting her presence on a chair near the front door and turned an enquiring glance upon her. Paris' shoulders were drooped, and strands of her hair had fallen loose from the pile atop her head. All of the sparkling life that had been inside of her had been squeezed out. "They aren't coming," she told Elizabeth bleakly. 

Elizabeth stood. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Jack hid _The Black Pearl_ away from the eyes of the navy," Paris informed her. "I can't remember its location. I just never expected I would need to find it by myself…"

Her voice trailed off, her throat tight with emotion. Silence fell. Neither of them knowing what to say to the other. The quiet broke with footfalls on the tiles as Will entered the room. He looked from a crestfallen Paris to his wife Elizabeth. "You didn't find the crew?" Will asked softly.

Paris shook her head, no. The weight of Jack's impending sentence was shown in her forlorn expression, casting a shadow over her carefree attitude Will and Elizabeth had seen when they first met her. "There's still time, Paris," Will said, in an effort to comfort her.

'_Not enough,'_ she thought dolefully, deciding not to voice her fears aloud. Paris saw Will take Elizabeth's hand in his and her heart sank into her stomach. It emphasized the empty space beside her where Jack had been for so long. Without Jack around her, Paris felt more alone now then she ever had before. Excusing herself once more from their presence, Paris made her way back to her room for the night.

_'I will not watch Jack die,'_ she promised herself furiously whilst pulling the bed sheets tightly around her.

The side of her face lay on the pillow and the scent of Jack still lingered there. 'I'm so sorry, Jack," she whispered into the pillow, her eyes fluttering closed. Wrapping an arm around it to be comfortable, Paris fell into a restless nightmare, the scene of the pirate Captain being hung and the life and swagger draining out of his body, haunting her sleep.

* * *

The very early signs of light swept through the window the following morning, much like it had when Paris awoke with Jack lying next to her. But unlike that morning, she was now very much alone. Arising from the four poster bed, Paris changed into a maroon coloured dress which had been left for her. 

Nauseous, she hurried down the steps while she swept her hair up awkwardly atop her head. Paris met Will and Elizabeth in the entrance hall. "Ready?" Will asked her with a feeble, comforting smile. Forcing a calm smile back, Paris nodded. _'How can I ever be ready for what I'm about to witness?'_ she thought despondently to herself.

Together, they entered the horse drawn carriage that would take them to the gallows…and Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I apologise that there was no Jack in this chapter! I just wanted to create greater tension and suspense before the next big chapter...hehehe :) I can also tell you with certainty that this was the third last chapter, so there are only 2 more to go :( Thankyou to all the readers and especially my reviewers! 

_Smithy-_ Hehe, well, I guess you'll have to wait and see :) Thankyou!

_The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ Hehehe, I'm glad you liked it ;) And yes! I really want to see Corpse Bride! It doesn't come out here until the 27th of October though :( I'm not sure if it can beat CatCF (which I'm seeing again on sunday, yay!), but Depp/Burton movies are always excellent as you said! Thankyou for reviewing!

_LegolasLvr71-_ I'm really happy to hear you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing, and here's the next chapter :)

_Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover-_ Here's the update ;) I'm so glad to hear you like it so much! You'll have to wait a bit longer to see how it ends...the next chapter has all the action ;) And hehehe, you want a sequel or you'll die? Lol! Well, I can't have you dying...but you'll have to see how this story turns out though ;) Thanks heaps for reviewing!

_Mrs Captain Sparrow-_ Thankyou for reviewing and your thoughts! I didn't want them getting together too fast, I wanted to develop their relationship first so I'm glad you like that! Again, I'm sorry this chapter was a bit slow, but I'm saving it all for the next one... ;)

_amanda031-_ Yes, after everything it seems really unfair doesn't it? Hehehe :) Thanks for your review and here's the new chapter :)


	15. Mortality of Love

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own PotC; only this story.

**Chapter 15- Mortality of Love**

The drums rolled.

Jack stood behind the noose, his hands tied in front of him. Standing next to Elizabeth who was fanning herself, Paris yearned to catch his eye, hold him for one last time and tell him how she felt.

Norrington stood across from them; the smug look on his face seemed permanently attached since he had arrested Jack. It disgusted her that the crowd could be so morbid, gathering around the gallows to watch as a man struggled for life until their body became limp. _'Have they nothing better to do?'_

This question she voiced to Elizabeth. "Jack is renowned for his escapees," she answered, "People love seeing an infamous pirate at the gallows."

The corset she wore seemed incredibly tight, and when Jack's eyes scanned the crowd finally settling on her, Paris found it difficult to breathe. His deep eyes delved into hers from where he stood while his crimes and sentence were called to the crowd.

But what did it matter? The words swept past her ears while she held her Captain's gaze. Tears began to sting her hazel eyes, but she blinked them back. Too long she had fought for life, for freedom away from crime on the backstreets of St Huxenburg and the sleaziness of tavern life. Jack _was_ that freedom.

Without even thinking, without even contemplating what she was about to do, Paris moved. Picking up her skirts, she began rushing past the crowds. Paris only briefly heard Elizabeth's exclamation of surprise before all her attention was centred on the gallows. The noose was around Jack's neck. Any moment now the trap would open. The memory of rope around her own neck spurred Paris on and she squeezed herself past the excited crowds.

The trapdoor opened and Jack fell.

Paris ran harder, faster, stumbling over her long skirts while she ascended the steps to the gallows. The crowd gasped and murmurs broke out amongst them at the sight of a young lady flying towards the infamous pirate who was hanging at the end of the noose.

Grabbing hold of a soldier's sword who was taken aback by the action, Paris swung it, severing the rope making Jack fall to the ground. Everyone else, including the soldier, seemed frozen to the spot, both amazed and aghast at what was happening.

Paris ran to where Jack was lying on the ground, evidently shaken and wheezing in breathlessness. "Jack!" Paris slid to her knees beside him, helping him up into a sitting position.

"I know...how ye felt now, love," Jack managed.

Despite everything; the soldiers who were still around them, the crowd and her own fear and anxiety, Paris laughed. How Jack could joke at such a time amazed her. Paris threw her arms around him in relief. "Darlin'", he choked out. "I'm needin' a little room to breathe at the moment."

Unable to contain a grin, she planted a quick kiss on his lips. What she was planning after this, Paris didn't know. She hadn't thought through a plan at all. The hesitation and uncertainty between the lady and the pirate Captain appeared to be the much needed nudge for the Port Royal soldiers. As though awakening from a horrible, reoccurring nightmare, Norrington shook his head in disbelief and then yelled at his men to move.The pirate was _not_ getting away again. Sparrow would die, at his hands if necessary.

As they began closing in on the two fugitives, a scuffle broke out in the middle of the crowd. Paris turned her head to look past the approaching soldiers to where she spotted Mr Gibbs and the rest of Jack's men surging through the chaos. She didn't care how they had discovered Jack was to be hung, because the sight of the crew filled her with renewed hope.

Martinez managed to slip past the battle near the crowd to cut the rope still around his Captain. "Yer lucky we don' take the code too seriously," he told them with a wink, helping Paris to her feet.

Without warning, a soldier flew towards them, but Martinez blocked the blade with his own. Paris could tell instantly Martinez was not a fighter, his expertise lay back in the galley. The soldier had difficulty only with Martinez's size, but it wasn't long before Jack's chef was out cold on the hard ground.

Jack held up a hand, while the other rubbed his throat. "Now, mate, the lady and me onesies are unarmed," he said as though instructing him on the correct use of his weapon. "And besides, me crewmate is standing jus' behind ye."

This, of course, was a blatant lie, but the young man was clearly nervous about facing the infamous Jack Sparrow alone and so his grey eyes flitted behind him. That was the distraction Jack was looking for.

Paris began to watch as he leapt forward to disarm the young man when movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She whirled around, knowing that the blur of blue meant only one person could have arrived behind them. Paris was intent on making the Commodore hear her cause whether he wanted to or not, but something prevented her from ever opening her mouth.

Jack caught the young man's blade, effectively knocking him out as he did so, and then swivelled back round to his lady. Paris had her back to him and Norrington stood before her. At first glance, it appeared the Commodore was holding her at knife point; but the peculiar, rigid way in which she stood confused him. Jack frowned in uncertainty and stared up into the Commodore's eyes, suddenly wishing he hadn't.

The Commodore stood wide-eyed, his mouth agape, and his face contorted in disbelief and horror. Norrington finally moved the blade away from Paris and something red glimmered on the point. Blood. Time lost all meaning. "Paris...?" Jack said, his voice so thick with despair it sounded unrecognizable to him. That blood should have been his.

Paris didn't dare turn around to face him. The pleading in Jack's voice when he spoke her name was already too much. Pain had erupted in her chest and anguish riveted her to the spot. She knew Commodore Norrington had not meant for this to happen. Paris felt her legs give way. "Hell," she heard Jack mutter as he caught her from behind, lowering her gently to the ground.

She sat, propped up against the pirate Captain's chest, his legs on either side of hers and his arms wrapped around her. Jack pressed the palms of his hands against the wound in the upper right side of Paris' chest. "Stay with me, darlin'," he whispered into her ear as her crimson blood seeped between his fingers.

Paris wanted to, more than anything; but her breathing was heavy and weak. Every intake of air was excruciating, like another stab wound to her chest. She turned her face slightly then, to look into Jack's soft, kohl-lined eyes. Paris was genuienly amazed everytime she gazed into them how deep and mysterious they were; only this time they held an emotion that did not fit the mischievous characteristics that usually defined them and she had to turn away. Each breath felt like her last, and for a brief moment, Paris wished it was; but as Jack cradled her in his arms, life pulsating through his own body, his heartbeat against her back, like oxygen to her veins, Paris willed herself to live, if not for herself, then for him.

Paris was only barely aware that all fighting had ceased and that an unnatural silence had fallen over the crowd. Commodore Norrington remained transfixed, his mouth still open in dismay. Paris stayed unmoving in her Captain's arms. The fire in her side was agonizing, rising and falling with her slow breathing. Paris could feel the darkness consuming her. She only wished that she been given longer; her life was only just beginning. Paris' fateful meeting with Jack had given her a second chance at happiness, only to be now unfairly taken away from her. _'Maybe this is the way it's supposed to be?'_ The pain was suffocating. "I love you, Jack," she said so softly, he nearly didn't hear her.

His hands pushed harder against her wound, attempting to hold in the life that ran down over his hands. Jack was unwilling to accept what could only be the inevitable.

Paris closed her eyes and saw no more.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** >Hides from objects thrown at her> Here's chapter 15. I hoped you enjoyed it...if I'm allowed to say that ;) By the way, the next chapter is the final one :( 

_LegolasLvr71-_ Awww, you're much too kind :) Thankyou so much for reviewing once again!

_The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ Yep! I totally agree! After watching CatCF again on sunday, I don't think it can beat it, but I bet it will be excellent! Let me know when you see it ;) And yeh, bring on PotC 2! Thanks for reviewing and yep, only one more to go after this:(

_beadedreams-_ I just wanted to let you know that I didn't forget you! At first I was feeling really bad thinking I missed you, but I checked back to make sure. I saw that you reviewed chapter 12 and so I thanked you on chapter 13. It's right down the very bottom, the last 'thankyou' actually, so perhaps you missed it? Oh, and thankyou for pointing out my spelling error, I fixed it up ;)

_Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover-_ >Hides> You might not love it after this chapter ;) Hehehe, thanks so much for reviewing once more! One chapter to go!


	16. Liberté

DISLAIMER: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean :)

**Chapter 16- Liberté**

The pain that ravaged her body was all encompassing and darkness surrounded her. _'So this is what it is to die?'_ Paris mused. She couldn't complain, Paris would soon find happiness with her family. Yet, as Paris allowed her mind to ponder such thoughts, there was one thing that was impossible to ignore.

There was once a time when it would not have mattered, for herself or anyone, whether she were alive or not, but now it was clear, Paris had something, or more rightly, someone, to live for. This thought alone was enough to keep her fighting while she passed in and out of shadows. It may have been days, weeks, or years before Paris felt the cool touch of a damp cloth on her forehead.

Blinking open her eyes, Paris was groggy and disoriented. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her side made her think better of it. The pain also came as a quick reminder of the near fatal wound she had received. "Ah, it's good to see your finally awake Miss," a friendly voice said.

Paris turned her head to see a middle aged nurse with a kind face swim into view. The woman moved over to the bed she rested on. "How long have I been asleep?" Paris questioned the nurse uncertainly, still trying to remember the events that had led her up to such a state.

"Two long stressful weeks, Missy," came the friendly reply. "I wasn't too sure you'd make it. You lost here a fair bit o' blood."

Paris nodded, now very much aware of lucky she had been; and how foolish her actions were. She'd put Jack in greater danger and almost lost her own life. Even with these turbulent thoughts, Paris knew it had been worth it. Both she and Jack had survived.

"Everyone is talking about what you did for that pirate," the nurse broke into her thoughts with a small smile.

Paris felt her heart leap. "Is he alright?" she asked, sitting up despite the pain. Fear he had been hung all over again crept over her.

"Last I heard he escaped his cell," the nurse told her sympathetically, inspecting the dressing over the wound. Glancing around, she leant in and added quietly, "But rumour has it Mr Sparrow was let go. No one knows where he has gone."

Taking in a harsh breath and grimacing in pain as the nurse touched a particularly sensitive spot, Paris couldn't help but wonder; had Jack left her? She remembered lying in Jack's arms, totally at the mercy of such notions as fate, chance or luck as she tried to remain conscious. _'I told him I loved him,'_ Paris thought miserably to herself. Perhaps he didn't feel the way she thought he did. After all, that had been the niggling fear always at the back of her mind.

The pain intensified in her body, and despite what she tried to convince herself, Paris knew it was no longer the injury that had caused the ache, the seemingly emptiness inside of her. What had she been thinking trying to convert Jack from his piratical ways? Paris' mournful thoughts subsided when something hit the window above her bed. The nurse gasped and Paris tried to look behind her, but failed when her wound protested. "What was that?" Paris asked the nurse who was hurrying over to the window.

What, or more correctly, who was there was made clear when Jack fell ungracefully to the floor beside her. The nurse laughed. "We have a door Mr Sparrow. Couldn't you get it open?"

"Too conventional," Jack stated with a wry grin. "And, I may 'ave assumed the window was open," he admitted with a grimace.

The nurse giggled and then left the room to give Jack and Paris time alone. Jack watched her leave before allowing his dark eyes to fall on Paris. Her heart was pounding and she fervently hoped he couldn't hear it. Paris tried to discern some type of emotion in him, but Jack seemed particularly good at hiding them to her constant frustration. Instead, she waited for Jack to break the awkward silence. "Ye gave the crew a bit of a scare back there," he finally said, his gaze never straying from her face.

Paris nodded, studying his own. "And you?" she asked quietly.

He looked thoughtful a moment as he rubbed his chin, then he moved closer, crouched down on the floor beside her and took her small, slender hand in his rough one. Taking Paris by surprise, Jack leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. A warm sensation filled her while the scent of the ocean and rum tingled her senses.

Pulling far enough away to look her in the eye, he muttered, "Hell, darlin', of course ye bloody terrified me."

Paris was so relieved, so consumed by happiness, that she ran a hand through his decorated hair and pushed him back to her for another sensuous kiss. There was something comforting about being back in Jack's arms agai, andas his callused hand ran down her cheek, a cough interrupted them. The nurse had reappeared, a small smile upon her round face. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a short time, Mr Sparrow," she told him. "The lady needs her rest. None of these strenuous activities."

Jack feigned confusion and Paris laughed, stopping abruptly at the sudden burning in her chest. Placing a soothing hand over the wound, she conceded it was for the best. After Jack left reluctantly, organizing to meet her on her release from hospital, Paris fell asleep, now content that her dreams had been given an answer in the form of one infamous pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

A beautiful day had bloomed when Paris finally exited the hospital a few weeks later, dressed once more in her emerald green dress that had been cleaned and delivered for her. Martinez greeted her with an enormous hug, akin to a bear, outside the hospital building. She winced in his arms when her wound stung for a moment, but disinclined to complain, she returned his grin. Martinez looked about ready to burst with happiness at the sight of her. "Paris, me dear gal, it's a pleasure to see ye again!" he beamed at her. 

Extending his arms and taking a step back, he continued, "Let me take a good look at ye. You seem to be well enough."

Paris smiled shyly back at him, feeling overwhelmed by the obvious concern he had had for her. It was something she could never quite get accustomed too. "I'm glad to see you too," Paris told him sincerely. "I've missed your cooking."

Martinez let out a loud, pleased laugh and placing a large hand on her shoulder, led her towards the port and a small boat docked there. The Caribbean sun sparkled off the ocean into Paris' eyes as the rowboat glided through the clear water. _The Black Pearl_ came into view seconds later, the dark sails swaying gently with the welcomed cool breeze.

Although Paris had seen Jack at the hospital, her stomach swam nervously; Their conversation had been limited then. "Martinez," Paris began suddenly, remembering something that had been playing on her mind.

"Aye, dear?"

"How did you know Jack was to be hung? I thought his crew where remaining on _The Pearl_," she said.

Martinez looked uncomfortable in replying. "I know Jack wouldn't like it if he knew I'd told ye, but…" he hesitated and then went on. "Before the two of ye went ashore, he commanded a couple of men to follow soon after."

Paris opened her eyes in surprise. "Why?" she asked

"He wanted to make sure we were told if ye were gonna be hung again fo' his mistake. Jack didn't say it, but we knew he must've cared fo' ye a great deal to do that."

The nerves Paris had felt earlier disappeared and she smiled at Martinez who chuckled while he moved the boat through the water. "If that's true," she continued pensively, "Where were they when Jack was hung?"

Martinez looked ashamed. "The two men sent ashore had been drinking the night before Jack got arrested. They never knew until the morning of his hanging."

Paris frowned, realizing the drama of a few weeks ago should never have happened. Martinez continued bashfully, "By the time they alerted us, we were too late."

"It's alright," Paris assured him with a slight smile. She was never one to hold grudges, and Paris was just grateful she and Jack had lived through the ordeal.

On reaching _The Pearl_, their boat was hauled up and Martinez and Paris stepped onto the deck. To her surprise, Will and Elizabeth were also aboard. "We wanted to see you before we left," Elizabeth told Paris, embracing her.

Will returned a warm smile, before saying, "We also wanted to let you know that the Commodore won't be bothering Jack for some time now."

Paris furrowed her brow. "He's just going to let _The Pearl_ leave?"

Both Will and Elizabeth nodded. "After what happened to you, Norrington was feeling ashamed, you could say. He knew Jack escaped, but never raised the alarm," Elizabeth told her.

"Norrington saw Jack with you that day. Perhaps he's realized Jack isn't all that bad now," Will took up the rest of the story. "I think he'll have second thoughts about chasing after him now."

Paris smiled, grateful that the fear the pirate Captain would be hung could be laid to rest, at least for the time being. As her mind wandered to Jack, she scanned the deck for any signs of him, but his usual station at the helm was vacant. Knowing Paris was longing to see Jack, Elizabeth and Will wished her farewell and left on the rowboat she and Martinez had arrived in.

After they had gone, Paris made her way to Jack's cabin. Peering inside, she spotted Jack in the chair at his desk, looking lost in a sea of his own thoughts. Closing the door quietly, Paris slinked up behind him, and although she was positive he now knew she was there, Paris clamped her hands over Jack's eyes, whispering into his ear, "Guess who?"

Muttering a curse under his breath, Jack replied, "I've told ye countless times, Gibbs, whilst ye dripping with femininity, it jus' wouldn't work."

Biting her lip to keep from laughing, Paris uncovered his eyes and slid on to his lap. Jack rearranged his face to look at her in disbelief. "Paris! Darlin'! Gibbs, he jus'.."

"I'll have to have a word with him, shall I?" Paris asked, maintaining a serious expression with difficulty.

Jack nodded. "Aye, that would be a wonderful idea, love. But don't be too harsh on the lad."

Unable to suppress her laughter any longer, Paris wrapped her arms about Jack's neck, while he placed his hands on her waist. "Elizabeth said the Commodore turned a blind eye to your escape," she said.

Jack gazed down thoughtfully before he looked her in the eye, replying, "It was sympathy really."

Paris grinned at him as he gave her one of his most devilish grins. Paris leant down closer to Jack, catching a glimpse of his weather beaten face lighting up with a smirk before the distance was filled with his scent as their lips met. Leaning the tip of his nose against hers a few moments later, Jack asked, "Does that mean you'll be staying, love?"

"Aye, aye, Captain," Paris teased playfully. "But there's just one thing..."

Sliding off of him, Paris tugged on his hand to make him follow her. Picking up her skirts, she led him outside, across the deck, and stopped in front of the large, wooden wheel. Oblivious that the crews eyes had followed her and were now watching with keen interest, Paris told Jack, "You have to teach me how to commandeer your boat."

Jack grimaced, trying to ignore his crew's attention which was now avidly on him. "Firstly, darlin', _The Pearl_ is not a boat, she's a ship. And secondly, the Captain commandeers the ship." Jack made a flurry of hand gestures at himself to emphasise this point. "Savvy?"

Sweeping closer into him and creeping a hand onto his off-white shirt, Paris gazed at him with one of his own mischievous looks. Clearing his throat conspicuously, Jack announced, "There are, of course, exceptions."

Unable to help herself, Paris took her Captain into a passionate kiss, until the playful, teasing hoots and catcalls from the crew reminded her of where she was. Jack swirled around, the objects in his hair jingling as he commanded, "Back to work, ye scavenges dogs!"

To his dismay, they did as they were told, but most with large grins still in place. Paris' hazel eyes danced with silent laughter when Jack looked back into them. A voice calling out to him distracted him from complaining. "Captain!" Moroney called, flying up the stairs to them.

Paris turned, impressed Captain Moroney had accepted his new position on Jack's ship and had acquainted himself quite well with the crew. "I have a lead!"

Jack's eyebrows almost disappeared beneath his red bandana. "Ye 'ave a wha't?" he asked completely bewildered.

"I think I know where we can find Marienna," he told them, a look of longing and nervous excitement evident on his elderly face. "I spoke with some women on land and they say they saw her naught three months back! They tell me she was headin' to France!"

Paris couldn't have been more thrilled for Captain Moroney and was surprised when Jack swung around to her asking, "Ye up for another adventure m'lady?"

Paris put her arms around her Captain's neck. "Of course," she replied with a smile. "As long as it doesn't involve the gallows again."

Jack gazed down at his lady. "I promise I'll make an attempt to avoid them, darlin'."

Then, giving Paris a grin more infamous than himself which allowed his gold teeth to glimmer in the Caribbean sun, their mouthsmoved once more onto the others.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Well, there you have it! That was the final chapter in _'The Problem with Fate_.' I hope everyone enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! A huge thankyou to all those who have reviewed along the way, whether once, twice, three times or more! I appreciated it more than you know! 'Hugs all around!' ;) 

_The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ Hehehe, well, no, no I didn't kill her off ;) I couldn't do that to her, or Jack! Thankyou so much for your reviews all the way through! I truly appreciated it and I hope you enjoyed the story :) >Gives you a big hug>

_amanda031-_ There you go! I updated! ;) Hehehe, thankyou for reviewing! I hope you liked the story! >Gives you a hug>

_Lady Turwaithiel-_ Hehehe, I wasn't questioning, I was suggesting ;)' Thankyou for your...wrong reaction? Hehehe, jokes! Thankyou for all your reviews, thanks for pointing out my mistakes, and I hope you enjoyed the story :) >Gives you a hug>

_LegolasLvr71-_ It's alright, she didn't die:) I wasn't going to do that to them, I had to finish on a good note :) Thanks so much for all your reviews! I hope you liked the ending :) >Gives you a big hug>

_Aisuhana-_ >Passes you a tissue> I apologise for making you cry! Thankyou for reviewing and I hope you liked the last chapter:)

_Spikez-babe91-_ Well here's the next chapter! I didn't kill her off, cause that would upset me too, hehehe :) Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the story!

_blondi 24x7-_ Oh! You couldn't sleep! That's not good! Hehehe, well here's the last chapter! I hope you will be able to sleep better now :) Thankyou for reviewing and I'm hoping you liked the fic!


End file.
